Secrets Secrets Are No Fun II
by Eun-Jung
Summary: After SSANF, Botan has no more secrets from Kurama: except one. But this secret can't be told to anyone until a Celestial Maiden from Heaven appears in Koenma's office. Apparently, she's here to take Botan back to finish her wedding. Wait, wedding? KBx2
1. Sister

**Author's Note (****03****.0****4****.200****9****):** So after many months (or maybe just a few?) of inactivity, I have returned with a promised sequel to the somewhat popular "Secrets Secrets Are No Fun." Some of you will recognize this as the "epilogue" of the first story—others will simply see it as the start of something new. I've removed the epilogue from the first story and have edited it and posted it here.  
This story is obviously connected to the first "SSANF," but you don't have to read it to understand this story—well, the past will be referenced, but not too heavily so it should be safe. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the beginning of this new project!

* * *

**Secrets Secrets ****Are No Fun II****  
Secret ****I: Sister**

**

* * *

  
**

"Man, it's been a while since we've had a direct summons to Spirit World," Kazuma remarked in awe while he followed Botan through the palace. He glanced at the passing ogres with armfuls of papers and manila files. "Since there hasn't been any funny spiritual business lately, I almost thought that the Three Worlds had finally balanced themselves out."

"You wish," Yusuke snickered as he walked beside his spiritual assistant. "Until the day that prince decommissions us, we're going to be dealing with C-class demons and everything lower whenever they start causing trouble. Not to mention, we'll probably have to chase down a few wandering souls here and there." He put an arm around Botan's shoulder and grinned happily, "Ah, but you'll help us and stay with us until the end, won't you, Botan?"

"Un," she giggled, fondly leaning her head against his while they continued walking. "I'll stay with you guys until the very end."

Right then, Kazuma's back stiffened and shivered. "Hey, why is it really cold so suddenly?"

"You probably just picked up on something strong while we walked past a room. Remember, Koenma-sama has some powerful stuff put away here. Man, you're really super sensitive, Kuwabara," Yusuke snickered playfully, patting his friend hardily on the back. He did not bother to suggest that the waves of energy being felt were in fact Demon Energy. And who else could release that amount of Demon Energy in Spirit World right now?

Yusuke dared not turning his head, lest he should give the game away. _It's not every day I get to irk that guy's chain. Who knew _he_ even had one to yank__, especially over something like this__?_ Oh, Urameshi didn't have to think twice over what it was that _he_ was upset about.

"Ne, Botan," the devious Spirit Detective chuckled, "Do you remember the last time we talked? You were dating someone then. Are you still going out with that guy? You haven't said much about him recently." He tightened his hold on Botan, loving how the demonic aura spiked a level higher as soon as he did. "Come on, we're really close—close enough that you can share with me, right?" Yusuke urged further as his hand mischievously moved from Botan's shoulder to her waist. "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

Seeing how Kazuma would turn into mindless putty any minute now from the overflow of Demon Energy and killing intent, the ferry girl playfully removed Yusuke's arm from her person and steadily replied, "Ah, we broke up a month ago. It turned out that he was really in love with another girl; that and he thought that I was in love with someone else." _Ironically, he said that "someone" was you__, Yusuke__… But we won't remind _him_ about that, will we?_ As soon as her fingers left Yusuke's touch, the Demon Energy subsided and the orange-haired human could finally relax.

"Really?" the dark-haired Detective blinked. _That explains a lot—no wonder _he_'s acting so possessive right now__, _he thought of the jealous one behind him._ She's "single," which means she's up for grabs. Hm, but I wonder—_"Who did that guy think you're in love with?"

Immediately Botan stopped in her tracks then and clapped her hands in surprise. "Ah, I just realized—I forgot to finish some paperwork for Koenma-sama back in my room. I'll be right back." Without waiting for anyone's to say something, the ferry girl started towards the direction that they had just come from and turned into the hallway on her left.

_Whew_, she thought in relief while she slowed her pace to a walk. _By the time I join them again, they'll be sure to forget that conversation. Hopefully, Kurama will—_

Before she could finish her thoughts, the subject of them grabbed her wrist in a run, pushed her into an empty room, and pinned her against the wall. Botan felt her heart skip a few beats from surprise and nervous anticipation. With tumultuous molten emerald-gold eyes, the redhead cornered the ferry girl while both of his arms pinned the wall on either side of her face. She knew as well as he that she could not escape him in this stage and remained at his mercurial mercy. Botan only thanked her luck that no one would see them in this compromising situation.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Kurama demanded with deep growl. Although still human, the ferry girl sensed that he could transition to Youko seamlessly if he so desired.

"Only as much as you love to frighten me," she replied as sweetly as she could muster. With a little more serious expression, she asked, "What's wrong, Kurama-kun? What are you so upset about?"

When he lessened the distance between their bodies, Botan placed her hands against Kurama's chest and maintained whatever separation she could enforce. Frustrated by her resistance, he lowered his face near hers and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, Kurama felt her reluctance and only became further agitated. He growled as he pulled back and glared down at her. "A moon cycle has swept past us, Botan, yet I still don't have an answer about your affections for me." His hands on the wall clenched into fists. "You aren't keeping more secrets from me, are you? I wonder if you're sincere about your feelings."

Jerking her head upwards and staring into emerald eyes with shock, the ferry girl gaped at what she just heard. "My sincerity? You're wondering if I'm sincere—I can't believe this." She huffed. "I've liked you for a very long time, Kurama-kun. My feelings for you won't change as suddenly as you think. I'm not holding back anything in that regard, Kurama-kun."

"Indeed. You seemed rather satisfied in Yusuke's embrace—far more at ease than you're in mine."

She would have slapped him but convinced herself of its foolishness. Feral and dangerous, Kurama had very little restraints against her at this point: raising a hand against him would spell her end. Taking a deep breath, she started firmly, "We've gone over this already, Kurama-kun. Yusuke and I, we're just friends. You know that we aren't like that, so you don't have to worry about anything happening between us."

He turned his head away from her, telling her what she feared: he did not believe her. _Why? Why won't you believe me that I only want to be with you? I don't want to lose you, Kurama. Please…_ Tears rimmed the edge of her eyes as she pleaded with him. "Please, trust me, I really do like you." She leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "I want to be with you, Kurama-kun."

Her tears scented the air, and the scarlet-locked man felt guilt jabbing itself snuggly in the middle of his heart. In his moment of jealousy, he had lost control, bared his weakness, and behaved badly towards Botan. His demon instincts had taken over, and he had nearly driven away the one so very important to him. _As smart as I'm supposed to be, I've been a real idiot._

Trying to save some face, gentle fingers wiped away her forming tears. He kissed away the remnants from her eyes and murmured apologetically in her ear, "Can you at least call me by name when we're alone?"

Botan giggled quietly, gladly accepting his "apology" for his earlier behavior. She nodded her response while adding, "I'm sorry Kurama, that I haven't be clear about my feelings for you. I want to have a proper relationship with you, really I do. But right now…" She sighed as a hundred different thoughts crossed her mind, reminding her about the reality of her situation. "I want to be in a relationship with you, but that's impossible for me right now."

"What do you mean by tha—"

Her communicator beeped.

"Botan, where in the Three Worlds are you!" a voice demanded before she even had the compact completely opened. "If you don't show up in my office in the next five minutes, consider yourself royally screwed!" Koenma signed off before Botan had a chance to argue or retort.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the prince's terminology, his jealousy flaring again.

Seeing the dangerous glint in the Detective's eyes, Botan closed the compact, slipped from beneath his arms and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the room and led him towards the office. "Ah, let's just go—it sounds like I'm really in trouble now," she said with an anxious laugh, hoping to divert his wrath.

Because of the tone in Botan's voice, Kurama dropped his jealousy and simply followed her. _What did she mean by "it's impossible right now"? What is it that she isn't telling me?_ The young man sighed hopelessly and shook his head. _So there are still secrets between us. I__ guess I'll learn in good time or until she trusts me with that information._

They left the room and quickly, not to mention separately, rejoined Kazuma and Yusuke. Botan reported the urgency to quickly report to Koenma, so their group hastened their pace. However, when they heard great amounts of noise coming from the office at a fifteen-meter distance, the four of them were not so sure they wanted to quickly meet the prince.

Cautiously they pulled open the large doors and entered the grand office.

The sight—and scent—that they encountered stunned them where they stood. Glaring nose-to-nose with the Spirit World prince, a beautiful woman stood. She had rippling waves of sky hair, the locks splashing her shoulders and back like water; her facial features, although stern and furious, displayed great beauty and grace—and seemed familiar. From her the Spirit Detectives could smell the most fragrant and sweet scent of roses. Dressed in silks of every kind in the most vibrant gold, rubies, yellows, oranges, and reds, the woman possessed great amounts of Spirit Energy and held no restraints to inform everyone.

"Koenma!" the celestial maiden yelled while pointing an accusing finger. "You _knew_ that we were looking for her for the last five centuries—you know that she was supposed to—"

"I did not!" the prince in his adult form shouted back. "If I had known, I would have told Oba-sama right away."

"Liar!"

The two heavenly beings continued to squabble, oblivious to the presence of their new guests. Only when one of them found their voice did Koenma and the woman notice. "Eh, who is she?" Kazuma asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I see that they've arrived!" The Heavenly Maiden turned her attention to the three Spirit Detectives; a sting surged through them as they felt her anger through her glare. "Which one of you is the reason? Only a human could be reason behind such irresponsibility," she glared coldly at them.

She had hardened amethyst eyes.

Wondering why she seemed familiar, Yusuke glared at her and gruffly asked, "Hey, Prince, who is this woman?"

Before Koenma could respond, the furious woman spotted a sky-haired ferry girl trying to ever-so-quietly sneak her way towards Koenma.

"There you are!"

"Eek!" Botan quickly bolted behind her employer and used him and his desk as effective shields and dividers from the guest. The Detectives felt surprised when they saw how their friend shivered and cowered behind Koenma.

"Botan, stop this foolish nonsense and come here," the woman demanded while pointing beside her and stamping her dainty foot. "We don't have the time to play around anymore. You're over six hundred years old! Be responsible, please!"

"You be responsible, Onee-sama!" the ferry girl yelled back from behind her live shield. "You're older than me—why don't you—"

"Stupid brat, you know I can't!" the woman fumed, her robes and silks waving and swirling with her already agitated mood. She looked like a phoenix about to burst into flames but only remained cool because of the flow of water that was her hair. "And it doesn't matter if I am older than you. You're the Chosen One! It's been decided ever since you bloomed, so now fulfill your duties!"

During the lady's distraction, Botan managed to reach Kurama and ducked behind him for protection. When the Heavenly Maiden neared him to reach Botan, he glared fiercely at her, daring her to take another step with the foolish notion of emerging uninjured. Instantly she took a step back.

Yusuke quietly whistled his admiration for Kurama. _Man, I am so glad that I never had to fight him—for any reason._

When he felt sure that the stranger would not continue pursuing Botan, Kurama calmly asked, "Koenma-sama, what's going on?" A protective arm wrapped around the ferry girl's shoulder. "Who is this person, and what is she to Botan?"

Unsure if tensions had increased or decreased, Koenma prayed that in the end he would come out with all of his limbs intact. "Ah, allow me to introduce you to the Second Lady of the Heavenly Glade, my fourth cousin and Botan's elder sister: Bara." He gave his Detectives a pained, awkward smile. "She's a Heavenly Maiden sent from the Emperor's Palace to retrieve her sister."

"That's right!" she fussed and fumed while waving a finger in Kurama's direction. "And I'm not going to let some measly human boy stop me. I'm taking Botan back!"

"Ne, Bara, hold on a second," the brunette prince reasoned gently. "Why don't we wait for Aniue to—"

"Wait, you're cousins with Koenma-sama?" Kazuma interrupted, the young man staring at Botan with wide eyes.

"Ah, fourth cousins?" she smiled sheepishly from Kurama's protection. A blush painted her cheeks as she explained quietly, "I'm the Emperor of Heaven's great-niece; so, it's natural for Koenma and me to be related, ne? But that's not really important…"

"Enough running away, Botan!" The Heavenly Maiden wrapped up the ferry girl and imprisoned her within her crimson-gold silks. Despite Botan's fervent and desperate protests, the older woman ignored her and dismissed anything she had to say. "No more excuses—do you know how long we've waited already? We're going back home right now to finish your wedding!"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma felt their jaws drop to the ground.

"_Wedding?!_"


	2. Engagement

**Author's Note (14.04.2009):** I hope now that I have the second chapter posted, the story will be a little more appealing to readers. If there are any words/phrases that you do not understand, please feel free to ask in a review or even message me/mail me. I would be more than happy to tell you the answer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun II  
Secret II: Engagement**

* * *

"_Wedding?!_"

The three Spirit Detectives glanced upwards at Botan in confusion. "Botan, you're getting married?!" Yusuke and Kazuma demanded together in unison. "Since when have you been engaged?"

"Is it really the time to be asking that now?" she whined while fighting against her sister's crimson and golden silks.

The redhead Detective stepped forward and asked coolly, "Why didn't you say anything about it, Botan?" _Is this what you were holding back? Is this the reason why you couldn't be with me?_

Doing her best to ignore Kurama's pained expression, Botan struggled against her bonds and answered, "It's not what you guys think."

"It's exactly what they think!" Bara huffed while hiding her hands in her sleeves. She glared at her cousin with disdaining amethyst eyes. "Despite your protests, Koenma, you _knew_ that she was engaged to a Prince of Heaven. There's no way you wouldn't have known! You should have sent her back home the moment she neared your doorstep. Didn't you ever wonder why Botan spent so much time here with you? Why do you think she suddenly moved here without anyone's permission?! She's the heiress to the Pavilion of the Heavenly Glade, and she must marry the prince according to the contract. You know all of this, Koenma: you were there at Botan's blooming ceremony when they announced all of this!"

While the maiden continued her raving and ranting, Yusuke raised a brow at her statement. "Blooming ceremony?"

George, who had been hiding against the wall inconspicuously, whispered to the human boys, "All celestial maidens are born from spirit flowers from the Gardens of Heaven. The day a maiden is born is called the 'blooming ceremony': it's the day she emerges from her flower and joins the other powers of Heaven." The prince's aide nodded towards the trapped Botan in the air. "We were invited to the Gardens of Heaven for Botan's blooming ceremony. Her peony was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen!"

"Botan was born from a flower?" the dark haired boy crossed his arms and shook his head. "Tch, it figures."

"But Onee-sama! I'm the second daughter! I shouldn't be the heir," Botan argued from her position in the air. She continued to struggle against the crimson and gold silks in hopes of escaping. "You should be the one getting married! Not me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? This marriage is set in stone. This was your destiny the day your flower budded in the Garden!" She shot her younger sister a fierce glare while shaking a finger at her. "In fact, you would have already been married had you not run away ten minutes prior to the ceremony five hundred years ago!"

"Koenma-sama!" an ogre shouted as he burst into the office through the doors.

The prince groaned and grabbed the bridge of his nose; he started banging his head against his desk. He did not like the sound of urgency in his employee's voice. "Now what?!"

"Koenma-sama, he's here! The Terrible Dragon of the East!" The ogre wailed with abundant tears. "The Prince of the Eastern Heavens, he's—"

A strong wave of Spirit Energy hit everyone, putting the three Spirit Detectives on their guard. "What the hell is this?" Yusuke exclaimed while revamping his spiritual aura to keep from being blasted away. He stared out and down the hallway while demanding, "Who the hell has this much power in Spirit World?"

_The ogre said "the Terrible Dragon of the East,"_ Kurama thought with a frown. _He couldn't have possibly meant _that_ prince, the one of legends…_

Unexpectedly, a tall imposing figure appeared before the three human boys. Dressed in gold armor decorated with azure dragons, the powerful spirit stood a head taller than Kuwabara with an intimidating aura. Even though his figure appeared to be lithe beneath his armor, the newcomer seemed larger than anyone else in the room. Ignoring the ogres and ferry girls kneeling on the ground and bowing to him, the spirit marched purposely towards Koenma and Bara. A heavy helmet hid his face from view. The stranger said nothing as he walked past the Detectives and moved towards the center of the room. In pregnant silence, everyone stood still in the room as they waited for the sudden new guest.

The heavenly maiden bowed respectfully while muttering, "Kaou 'nii-sama."

In like reaction, Koenma whispered in awe and bowed, "Aniue. Welcome to the Gate of Judgment."

_He's actually here. He actually left the Palace in Heaven and came here… _Botan simply stared from her place in midair. "Kaou 'nii-sama."

At the sound of the tenderness and care in her voice, Kurama looked up and saw an expression that he thought that only he had been privileged to see. _But not anymore,_ he thought with growing agitation. _Exactly who is he to her? Who is he that he could make her feel so?_ So when she looked at Kurama, had she been thinking of this man? _And why does his name sound so familiar?_

"Bara, put Botan down," a deep voice ordered from the ornate helmet.

"But I—Kaou 'nii-sama, you know that…"

_Kaou…Kaou, where have I heard that name before? Wait…The Terrible Dragon of the East, the "King of Blossoms"…Kaou_…Kurama clicked his tongue in annoyance and disapproval. "I knew it."

"Eh? What do you know about this guy?" Kazuma asked. "You've met him before, Kurama?"

"No, I don't have the honor of ever meeting him; however, this prince, Kaou-sama, is famous throughout Demon World. He is 'The Terrible Dragon of the East,' the man that destroyed an A-class demon army of five hundred with one blow." Kurama watched the armored spirit warily. "Demons, no matter what type or class, fear him; we're all taught to recognize his armor upon sight. And from what I understand, rumors about him are rampant in Spirit World as well. No one dares defying him, not even his own father, the Emperor of Heaven." _And he has Botan's heart at this point in time,_ Kurama grumbled most unhappily. _Could he be the reason why Botan ran away from her wedding? Was she in love with this man so she couldn't marry her fiancée? That would explain why she kept everything a secret—it would be scandalous if she were having an affair with another man, especially if he were Kaou-sama._

"You know a lot about my master," a voice snickered beside Kurama. Yusuke and Kazuma jumped back in surprise; Kurama simply stared at the newest stranger with an indifferent expression. "Whew, you're not easily surprised, just as they say, Youko Kurama. It's an honor to meet you," the young man bowed most happily. With his eyes slanted shut mischievously, the fox spirit wiggled his red ears while smiling behind his dark-green and violet sleeve. His bushy tail flicked from side to side in glee as he hid behind his tall master. From there he cheerily waved at Botan. "Ke ke, it's been a while, Botan-pi!"

Amethyst eyes brightened considerably. "Kon-kon!"

Again the deep voice rumbled, "Bara, I won't repeat myself."

"But Kaou 'nii-sama—" The air grew heavy and tense as Spirit Energy raised to alarming levels. "I understand!" the sky-haired heavenly maiden shrieked while covering her head with her long sleeves. "Please, please stop it, Kaou 'nii-sama!" With her surrender, the dangerous aura around the armored prince settled. Grudgingly, Bara obeyed and released Botan from the silks.

As soon as she was set onto her feet, the freed ferry girl rushed towards the Heavenly Prince and threw her arms around his neck. "Kaou 'nii-sama! It's been so long!"

Kurama did everything he could to keep himself from launching at the prince. Why was Botan so fondly greeting him? _So, am I right? Is he the reason why she didn't get married so long ago? Is he the reason why she refuses to get married now? Is that why she won't go public with our relationship?_

All of the ogres and ferry girls stared at Botan in shock, wondering if they should worry for her life. How could she embrace Prince Kaou of Heaven so casually? He had the ear of the Emperor of Heaven! Everyone in Spirit World knew that Prince Kaou liked no one and was the most severe and stern out of all of his siblings. He was famous for never smiling, always giving cold answers, and never showing any mercy. He stuck to tradition, rules, and formality more than anyone and despised those who went against him. What in the world was Botan thinking?

"It's been five hundred years, Botan," Kaou said sternly while pulling her away from him.

_It's just as we thought_, the Spirit World employees thought in unison. _He's rough, even with a smaller girl like Botan—and he's really angry!_

Releasing Botan's shoulders, Kaou took of his ornate helmet of dragon emblems, sapphire plumes, and jewels and floored everyone with his altered appearance. Jealously, the males in the room admired Kaou's handsomeness: long flawless snow hair, clear complexion, chiseled manly features. Even his eyes, despite being the same color as Botan's, conveyed manly confidence and power. "I'm hurt that you've never contacted me after you ran away. You embarrassed Chichiue and Hahaue, Botan. I've lost face in Heaven. And even now, you've erected a barrier between us."

_He's definitely angry,_ the entire room shivered. _He's really angry!!_

Botan blushed and sheepishly apologized, "I'm sorry, I never meant for you to be hurt by me. I never intended for you to suffer my consequences. I'm sorry that I ran out on you, Kaou 'nii-_chan_. It's just I can't be married to you."

_WHAT?!!_ Everyone collectively gasped. _Botan is engaged to Prince Kaou of Heaven?! And she ran out on _HIM_? And what's with the sudden honorific change?_

Verdant eyes simmered with golden tints as Kurama fixed his mask of indifference solidly on his face. Unfortunately, he couldn't settle his Demon Energy as readily. Kazuma again began shivering from the murderous intent and asked Yusuke if he felt that cold energy from before. Urameshi ignored him and kept his attention on Kaou and Botan.

_So_, Yusuke summarized in his mind, _Botan was supposed to marry this Kaou guy five-hundred years ago. But she ran out on him. Now her sister and her fiancé are here to take her back home. And Botan says no and that she's sorry but she can't marry him. What's going to happen now?_

To everyone's surprise and disbelief, Kaou smiled gently down at Botan and affectionately cupped her cheek. The on-looking ferry girls did their best to fight back the excited squeals. "Don't worry," he assured her with a serious face. "I understand why you did it, and I don't hold it against you." Botan released her breath in relief. "However, I'm sorry to say that I have to take you back home, Botan. Chichiue ordered you to return to the Pavilion, and he has sent me to retrieve you."

"Please, please don't make me go back!" Botan begged. While holding his larger, rougher hands, the young woman pleaded desperately with some tears, "Please, Kaou 'nii-chan, I don't want to go back home—not yet. Can't you just tell the Emperor that you couldn't find me?"

Expressions of disbelief fixed themselves on every person's face. _Is she stupid?_ They all thought. _The Emperor's orders are absolute, and Kaou-sama would never go against his own father. There's no way in hell that would work! He'd rather die than disobey._

Staring down the girl with his darks eyes and stern face, Kaou said, "Okay."

Everyone fell over.

_No way!_

"Ke ke ke!" Kon laughed while he rolled on the ground. The red fox spirit held his sides to ease the pain. "Ah, after all these years, it's still true! Kaou-sama can never say no to Botan-pi!" Pointing and laughing at everyone's shocked faces, Kon continued, "And he'll do it too! He'll tell the Emperor that he couldn't find Botan-pi and that'll be the end. The Emperor wouldn't doubt his favorite son."

"I've had enough!" Bara impatiently snapped her fingers, summoning three orbs of energy to appear before her. When she snapped her fingers again, colorful silks of white, silver, and many shades of blue burst from the orbs and surrounded Botan. In an instant, Botan stood before her friends in a state they had never seen before.

Her light blue hair, longer than Botan's friends had ever seen it before, flowed down her back like her sister's. Parts of it were twisted and styled into loops and intricate twists; here and there, pins of glass, silver, and precious stones shaped into flowers, raindrops, and butterflies decorated her hair knots. On her ears and neck she wore long silver chains of pearls and drops of lapis lazuli. Her snowy under-dress had delicate silver dragons embroidered all over; her first overlaying robe, colored like a pale, misty sky, shimmered over the under-dress like a translucent flower; the second overlaying robe, cut as the edges of flower petals, covered the misty portion with a bright, vibrant shade of lapis lazuli; the third overlaying robe, covering her torso, shimmered between midnight blue to deep royal purple. A silver sash wrapped tightly around her waist held all of her robes together, its ends trailing behind her in the folds of her long dress. Giving her greater ethereal appeal, a floating sash of stars floated around her and her arms.

"Whoa."

"What kind of magic is this?"

"Ke ke, it's not magic," Kon laughed with his fox face. "This is Botan in her truest form, with all of her magic spells from before removed. This is how she looked five centuries ago."

Ogres, ferry girls, and Detectives gaped at the embarrassed Botan in shock. "REALLY?"

Koenma said nothing, not in the least surprised by Botan's new appearance; after all, he was her cousin, albeit a fourth, and had seen her at the Heavenly Glade a number of times before. In fact, he paid more attention to Bara's rising temper.

"We have our orders from the Emperor!" the elder sister shouted while tugging on her younger sister's long sleeves. "You're going back, whether you want to or not!" With her intimidating presence, she summoned forth some ogres. "Lock her in my chambers until our entourage arrives from the Heavenly Glade."

"Bara," Kaou growled in warning.

The Heavenly Maiden retreated back one step but replied firmly, "N-no! E-even if y-y-you tell me to leave her alone, I won't, Kaou 'nii-sama!" She trembled in fear when her cousin's eyes darkened because of her words. "The Emperor ordered to return, and I will obey him. You will too, if you know your duty."

The armored prince said nothing in reply and looked down at his fiancé with regret and pity. "I'm sorry, Botan. Bara is right in this—Chichiue has ordered it, and so it must be done."

"I understand," she sighed hopelessly. _If Kaou 'nii-chan can't do anything, then it can't be helped._ "I'll do as you say, Kaou 'nii-chan."

"But wait, Aniue," Koenma started while coming between his older and younger cousins. "Couldn't you wait a little longer before you take Botan back? After being here for five hundred years, she has a lot to take back and organize. And at least let her say goodbye to her friends here at the Gate of Judgment."

Kaou gave him a nod in consent, but that only sent Bara into a rage. "I've had enough of this! Botan, we're going to your room!" The older sister motioned for the ogres to lead her sister out of the office and towards her chambers.

Unable to say good-bye properly, Botan gave her human friends a forlorn look as a farewell as her sister dragged away. What killed her inside was the fact she couldn't read Kurama's expression at all; he had locked his heart away from her.

* * *

Lying on his bed with an arm draped over his eyes, Kurama thought about recent events. "What should I do?" the young man sighed out loud. Indeed, what should he do about the situation, especially his feelings for Botan? What could he possibly do? _She's engaged to that prince, Kaou-sama. They've been engaged for over five hundred years. They were even about to get married. But she said she didn't want to marry him—she even ran away from her wedding._ But did that mean anything important for Kurama?

_But I saw how she looked at him,_ he thought bitterly. _Botan loves this prince, there's no doubt. Otherwise, why would she not openly respond to my feelings? Even after all that I've done to prove my affection for her she hasn't explicitly told me that she feels the same._

Kurama groaned from his torturing thoughts and angrily threw a pillow across the room.

"Kekeke—Like her that much, ne?"

Uncovering one sharp eye, Kurama glared at his intruder. "You're Kaou-sama's aide."

Sitting pertly on the human's desk with his legs crossed, the red fox spirit from before smiled and waved. "Ke ke, I am." Putting his hands on his knees, he bowed his head in respect. "I'm Kon, Kaou-sama's most loyal and trusted servant. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Youko Kurama-san."

_Impertinent little thing,_ Kurama thought with an apathetic expression. His manners overpowering him, he sat up and properly greeted his uninvited visitor. "What's your business with me?"

His golden eyes lighting up, the boyishly handsome spirit answered, "I want to know if you're willing to help Botan-pi."

"What?"

Scratching the back of his head with his right hand, Kon laughed sheepishly, "To tell you the truth, I've been with Botan-pi since she bloomed from her peony in Heaven, Kurama-san. What Bara-sama said is true: Botan-pi has always been engaged to Kaou-sama." He brought his hands together and used his illusion magic to create a shadow image of a pink peony steadily blooming. "Ever since her peony first budded in the Gardens, the Emperor of Heaven has declared that the maiden from that flower would be the one to marry Kaou-sama; her flower was made for him."

_So they're meant to be, is that it? Is he trying to say that fate can't be changed?_ "Is that the reason why Botan's sister can't marry the prince?" the redhead inquired calmly. "I remember Botan-kun wanting her sister married instead of her."

Kon nodded with pursed lips. "Even though Bara-sama is older, Botan-pi has been named the future heir of the Pavilion of the Heavenly Glade because of her engagement. Since she's always been his fiancée, I have served her and Kaou-sama for many, many years. And I know very well that Botan-pi won't be happy marrying Kaou-sama, even though she loves him dearly."

As a fellow fox spirit, Kurama understood Kon's intentions all too well. _He wants me to do something for him while convincing me that it's all for Botan's sake. He seems trustworthy enough, but…_"Why are you so willing to betray your master?"

"Ke, do you think Kaou-sama would have let me leave the palace if he didn't want Botan-pi to escape?" Kon said with a sly grin. He held out his hand, an invitation to do what he knew Kurama desired most.

Impressed by the red fox's wit and offer, the white fox spirit chuckled. "I'll help you."

* * *

The two fox spirits flew through Spirit World, the duo perfectly matching each other in speed. "I have to do what?!" Kurama demanded while he took another leap forward into the air.

"Oh, come on," Kon frowned as he jumped up again to match Kurama. "You said that you would help. And it's not like you haven't done it _before_."

The white apparition snorted as he took another leap closer to the Gate of Judgment. "I don't know what you think of me, Kon-san, but I have never stolen clothing from women before." _They've always taken it off for me._ He shook his head clear of those past thoughts. "And why must I be the one to steal Botan's clothes?"

"There's no other way," Kon explained while motioning Kurama to veer more left. When they reached the towering east wall, the two foxes extended their claws and climbed up into an open window. Looking around, Kurama realized that he and Kon were in a storage room for files. "The robes are a part of her," Kon continued, "so someone else has to remove them if we're to help her."

"Then why don't you do it?" was the returned whisper.

Kon only answered Kurama when he knew no one else was around. "Do these hands look delicate and swift to you? I couldn't steal anything for my life. Bara-sama would catch me before I even got started." He then shushed his white counterpart and waved to follow him towards the bedroom across the hall.

When the two foxes entered the girl's room, they slapped hands over each other's mouths to keep the other from exclaiming. Despite having already seen Botan's original form, the two of them weren't used to this new (or renewed in Kon's case) appearance. She had a new glow around her, a soft light emanating from her being as layers of complimenting silks surrounded her and covered her. Truly, she was a different spirit from what Kurama had known before.

"Go," Kon mouthed as he pushed the white fox forward.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Kurama thought while blushing. But this is the only way I can help her. _At least, it'll buy us time to figure out what we really want. If she wants to leave me after this, then fine—she'll have a chance to explain herself to me._ He approached her bedside as silently as possible. When he saw Botan's peaceful and unguarded smile, his heart softened and his guilt ate him up.

Backing away from her bedside, he hissed, "I can't do this."

Pushing Kurama back towards the bed, Kon quietly snapped, "Just do it, you bastard!" He pushed down on Kurama's shoulders to make him kneel beside the bed; afterwards, the red fox swished his bushy tail irritably. "I'm going to check to make sure no one's coming to check on her. Get the deed done and let's get out of here!" Kon disappeared, leaving Youko Kurama alone with an innocent Heavenly Maiden.

_You need to do this. You don't have any other choice._ Taking a deep breath, Kurama reached out his hand and skillfully pulled down the left side of Botan's robes. When she showed no signs of awakening, he cautiously sat her up and undid the sash around her waist. When that came undone, the rest of her robes peeled off easily. He continued until he had taken off her entire top dress.

_I'm a dirty pervert_, Kurama sighed silently as he took one silk layer off after another. _I'm definitely taking advantage of her._ With each passing robe, the material grew warmer and heavier with Botan's sweet scent. As he grew closer to Botan's final under-dress, Kurama had to use all the control he had not to wake the defenseless girl in his arms.

By the time Kon returned, the deed was done: Botan's robes were stacked and folded neatly by the bed; Botan herself was wrapped conservatively and securely with one of her bed sheets. Of course, Kurama was red from head to toe despite being a white fox, but to that Kon paid no heed. According to plan, Kon collected Botan's heavenly robes in his arms while Kurama collected the maiden. "Okay, now I'll go hide these robes while you take her to Human World." As they leapt through the window, Kon further explained during their fall, "Since she's no longer a Celestial Maiden, it'll be hard for Bara-sama and Kaou-sama, or anyone from Spirit World for the matter, to track her. She's just an everyday human now. Her energy signature is no different from any of the million other humans."

"Indeed, she is." Like Kon said, Botan no longer had the same energy signature she had before. Her spiritual aura was diminished, and the glow Kurama had seen before was gone. Even more different was Botan's hair color: it was coal black. Honestly, Kurama did not know if he liked Botan's hair black. She looked just as lovely, for sure, but this appearance was rather foreign to him. It felt odd.

_But it's to be expected,_ since she's human, he sighed to himself. _Now she looks like any other Japanese teenage girl._

The two foxes quickly separated, each man with his own part to fulfill. Expectedly, Kon traveled deeper into Spirit World to hide Botan's clothes while Kurama, with Botan in his arms, ran towards the nearest portal to Human World. And just as planned, Kurama snuck Botan to his home, his own bedroom. He had some human clothing ready for Botan, clothing she would put on herself when she awoke in the morning. Tonight, though, he would leave her as she is and simply sleep in another room.

_There's no need to further tempt myself. I don't think Botan would appreciate me adding rape to all of the things I've done to her tonight._

Despite these somewhat dark thoughts, when Kurama laid Botan on his bed, he smiled slightly.

"At least I haven't completely lost you yet, Botan."

When he turned to leave, he heard a small groan from behind him. Kurama looked over his shoulder and surprisingly saw Botan awake groggily, cutely wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Where am I?" she yawned quietly.

_No, she shouldn't be awake yet,_ Kurama thought in panic. _Kon said that separating her from her Heavenly Maiden robes would weaken her and have her sleep at the very least until morning. Why is she awake now? _Had he done something wrong?

Not wanting to alarm her in any way, Kurama slowly kneeled beside the girl and gently reached out to her face in assurance. "Botan, are you all right?"

Staring up into golden eyes, the young lady asked, "Who are you?"


	3. Identity

**Author's Note (****10****.0****5****.200****9****):** Okay, honestly, I don't know exactly how the Japanese high school system works other than a few basics. So…if you're well-versed in this subject, please suspend your knowledge for the duration of this story and go along with this reality that I've made. And if you want to contribute your knowledge, I would most appreciate it. Feel free to provide it in review form.

Also, if anyone would be interested in creating an image of Botan with black hair, please be my guest! I have some sample images that I might upload somewhere someday…but until then, if you want to do any fanart or have any fanart for this story (or any of my stories), please free to share.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Secrets Secrets ****Are No Fun II****  
Secret ****III: Identity**

**

* * *

  
**

Kurama sighed while he began arranging his belongings in his new room. If he continued at his current pace, he was sure that he would have everything organized before dinner. Of course, life had a way with throwing unexpected and unwanted surprises to ruin even the best made plans. Well, the unexpected and truly unwanted at this point in time came in the form of an irritating fox spirit: Kon.

As soon as the red fox spirit settled himself comfortably on the floor, Kurama demanded from him, "Would you care to explain why Botan-kun doesn't remember anything?"

_Anything except for my name, that is_, Kurama thought angrily.

Indeed, his name was about the only thing Botan remembered when she woke up; and she couldn't even have recalled that without Kurama helping her. Anything else, who he was to her, who she was, the life she lived, the job she held, etc, everything was lost to her. She had no memory of ever being a Spirit World ferry girl; she didn't know Yusuke or Kuwabara; she didn't know why she was mostly naked beneath the bed sheet and staring into the golden eyes of a white fox spirit. What she could piece together at that moment was that the fox was Kurama, and Kurama normally was a redhead human boy. The redhead human boy could be trusted to take care of her.

"Eh?" Lifting his golden eyes, Kon said with a shrug, "It happens. It shouldn't have been completely surprising. I mean think about it." He made motions with his clawed hands as he spoke, activating his illusionary magic. The sparkles made a little figure of Botan, the Botan that Kurama knew best but dressed as a Heavenly Maiden. "You've just separated a _lot_ of power from a heavenly maiden—you've taken away her source of power that she was born with, something she's always had despite her appearance." As Kon said this, the Botan figurine changed from heavenly maiden to normal high school girl, her hair turning black and her spiritual aura drastically diminishing. "Of course she's going to suffer some sort of consequence."

Kurama groaned while putting a hand over his face in annoyance. "I wish you had warned me about this sooner. Do you know how troublesome it was for her to suddenly get amnesia?" When Kon simply shook his head, Kurama explained with some frustration, "Even though Botan-kun's appearance has altered, my family has taken no notice of it—to them, she looks the same. They still recognize her and know her well enough to notice that she doesn't recall them or act the same as before. It was hard fabricating a believable story for my parents and brother about why Botan-kun suddenly lost her memories and needs to stay with me."

Fiddling his fingers, the red fox boy asked tentatively, "What did you tell them?"

Minamino shook his head, unable to believe what he would tell Kon next. "I told them that Botan-kun was being abused at home by her father and she had called me for help. When I got to her house and found her, she had already lost her memories and barely recognized who I was. Obviously I took her away from there and invited her to stay with me for a while to keep her safe. With some help from her mother, Botan-kun has even transferred high schools to escape from her father completely."

There was a moment of silence.

"They bought that?"

Annoyed with Kon's utterly shocked expression, Kurama continued, "When I added the fact that I would work to help the girl with her expenses, my parents knew how serious I was about everything. Luckily for us, they're very kind and welcomed Botan-kun immediately. They've told her that she can stay as long as she wanted or needed." Kurama then waved around the room. "As you can see, I've had to move into the same room as my brother so that Botan-kun may have her own bedroom. As a consequence, you won't be able to openly come to visit me like you've doing as of late."

_We'll probably have to meet outside in the back garden from now on—and in the dead of night too. Hopefully everyone will be asleep by then._

"Have you found work?"

"I went to a café today and got hired as a part-time waiter. I'm lucky to have found a job near home with good pay and flexible hours. It shouldn't be too hard to keep up the ruse."

_Impressive_, the red fox thought. _He's already done so much for her; and now he's even sacrificing his human time and demon dignity to help her. I wonder exactly how far Youko Kurama is willing to go for Botan-pi?_ "Kurama-san, I need you keep Botan-pi safe and hidden for as long as you possibly can. If you can, keep her from remembering anything about her robes."

"What?" The redhead human frowned at the mention of maintaining Botan's amnesia. "Why?"

"To keep Botan-pi hidden, you have to keep her from remembering too much about her past. Her robes are activated and attracted to her when she regains each returning memory about her life as a Heavenly Maiden. For every step further she takes from being human, her robes will react to her returning as a spirit." Kon chuckled. "Kekeke, if you could manage to sleep with her and give her three kids, then she'll never have to leave you."

"What?!"

"Sssshhh!" the fox spirit hushed while clamping a hand over Kurama's mouth. "Not so loud!"

Swatting Kon's hand away, the teen muttered, "It's your fault, saying outrageous things."

"Outrageous? I don't see what the big deal is. I mean it's happened before!"

"Before?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about right?" Kon received only a blank stare, causing him to scratch the back of his head as he tried to recall specific details. "You know the story about the woodcutter and the heavenly maiden? Yeah…I think that's who it was…right? Yeah, the woodcutter! Him and the lady from heaven, that story: I'm sure you know it. What is it you humans call it?"

_He couldn't possibly mean—_"You mean the legend of the woodcutter and deer?"

"Kekeke, I forgot about the deer…but yeah, the one where the woodcutter steals the maidens clothes and marries her? See, I knew you knew it."

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?"

Kon huffed in return, "Ke, you should know! How do you think that woodcutter was able to keep the heavenly maiden in Human World for so long? It's about all making babies, Kurama-san! Babies!" The red fox spirit shrugged and sighed hopelessly. "Honestly, just pin her down and get the deed done. It's not rape if she starts having a good time, ne?"

His face as red as his hair, the youth exclaimed, "I would NEVER do that to Botan-kun!" At this point, he didn't care if the rest of his family did hear him. He really couldn't believe Kon's nerve, trying to convince Kurama to bed, never mind possibly to rape, Botan.

Kon sighed at Kurama's vehement refusal for procreation. _Really, what's the big deal? In the end, we all know you want to do it. What difference does it make if you do it now or later?_ "Well, then you better hope that Bara-sama doesn't find the two of you in the mean time." With that said he stood up and opened to the window to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Hey," the red fox stuck his tongue out at Kurama, "I have a job, you know." Before he left through the window, Kon froze and turned back towards the human. "Instead of worrying about the memories she lost, you should just make new ones with Botan-pi. And who knows, this might be better in the long run since she might remain human indefinitely." He saluted Kurama and then disappeared into the night.

Kurama said nothing while the truth of Kon's words rang in his ears.

* * *

Shiori escorted the three teenagers to the front door, fussing like any other mother would over her children. Especially with one child she felt the most concern. "Ne, are you sure you'll be all right?"

"She has me and 'nii-chan," Shuuichi grinned. "Of course she'll be all right, 'kaa-san!"

The mother turned to the girl worriedly. "If you aren't feeling well at all, don't be afraid to come home, Botan-chan. Even if it's your first day at school, don't push yourself, understand?"

She smiled slightly, touched by Shiori's concern. "I'll be careful, Shiori-san."

But of course, the mother couldn't help but to worry still. Botan's sudden appearance in their home and her amnesia worried Shiori, and she wondered exactly what her son wasn't telling her. Granted, it wasn't Shiori's business to know Botan's personal and familial affairs; but she cared for the girl like a daughter and only wanted what was best. If she and her husband knew everything, then they could do everything in their power to protect Botan from her father if he discovered her whereabouts.

_But Syuuichi-kun said that there's nothing to worry about_, the mother sighed. Of course, that did not comfort her much either. _Exactly what did he do when he rescued Botan-chan from her father? I've never seen Syuuichi-kun angry before, but that's what I'm afraid of. I'm rather sure he's the unforgiving type…and with how much he cares about Botan-chan, I'm sure he did something rash._

Taking a hold of Botan's hand, the woman turned to her two sons and said, "Syuuichi-kun, Shuu-chan, take good care of Botan-chan at school. And Syuuichi-kun, I know you're busy as a third-year, but would you—"

"I'll take care of everything, I promise," the redhead assured warmly while giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He pulled Botan away from his mother's side and gently led the girl away. "Now we have to get going or else we'll be late."

Shiori stood at the door and watched the three teens walk away, her worry only somewhat relieved by her eldest's words. _He must really be in love with her, that son of mine. I wonder what's going to happen to them in the future._

"I've never seen 'kaa-san so worried," Shuuichi laughed while putting his arms behind his head. "Honestly, you wouldn't think we were senior high students the way she was coddling us."

His older brother chuckled quietly while adding, "Well, it is only the beginning for you, having started only last month—and you've only just graduated from junior high. Of course Okaa-san is going to be worried about you."

Shuuichi pulled at the collared red uniform as he sighed. "Oh, come on. I can take care of myself, 'nii-chan."

The elder didn't reply and instead turned towards the girl walking in between the two brothers. _She looks very cute_, Kurama thought somewhat happily. _It's very different from what I usually see her wearing when she's in Human World._ Of course, half of that would be due to the fact that Botan had never worn the Meiou girl's uniform. _Well, red wouldn't suit her with her light-blue hair_, Kurama reasoned. _So Sarayashiki's junior high uniform was a better fit for her._

But her with black hair, she wore her new uniform well. With her hair tied into two half pig-tails on the sides, Botan looked like any other human girl—well, any other cute human girl. Kurama had failed to anticipate Botan's natural heavenly-maiden beauty overcoming her human state. Even if she seemed human, that did not make her human. On the inside, she still had descended from "angels of Heaven." So of course, she would stand out.

_Just hopefully she won't stand out too much,_ Kurama sighed.

A small fidget caught the corner of his eye.

When he looked down, he noticed Botan fiddling with her new school bag. _It must be heavy, carrying all of her new school supplies at once like this. How thoughtless of me._ "Let me carry your bag for you, Botan-kun," Syuuichi offered while holding out his free left hand.

"I-it's a-all right," she stammered in embarrassment, hugging her bag against her. "I can carry it by myself, Syuuichi-san." When she edged away from him slightly, he frowned.

_Is she afraid of me? Is it because of my demon form? No, but that doesn't make sense_, he reasoned with himself. When Botan had woken up in Kurama's room, she had seen him in his Youko form. She had not been frightened in the least; instead, she had stared at him in curiosity, wondering who he was to her. In the end, he had managed to put her to sleep and convinced her that it was only a dream. _She doesn't realize that I really am a demon. Good thing too…it'll help keep her memories about Spirit World at bay. But then why is she distant from me? Is it just because she doesn't know me? I didn't think that Botan was this shy._

Botan looked through her dark lashes and saw Syuuichi's evident disappointment. Had she hurt his feelings? _But what can I do? He's already been so kind to me—to suddenly offer to carry my heavy bag, wouldn't that be too much to ask of him?_ She sighed hopelessly. Ever since she had lost her memories due to her trauma with her family, she had only been a burden to Syuuichi. From what she had been told by Shiori, Syuuichi had raced across town to rescue her; and without hesitation he had taken her into his home. He had picked up a job to pay for her extra expenses, and he had even paid for her enrollment into his high school.

_And I can't even do a simple thing like remember our relationship or our memories together as friends_, the black-haired girl pouted. _Even though he insists that I call him "Syuuichi," I can't even do that without adding _–san_. I'm amazed that Syuuichi-san doesn't hate me._

"Botan-kun."

She jumped at the hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, sorry," Syuuichi apologized while quickly removing his hand. "I won't do that again."

"No," she shook her head. "Sorry, you just surprised me. What is it?"

Botan thought she would melt beneath Syuuichi's handsome smile. "Ne, don't worry about anything. It'll be all right." Slowly he held her arm as if to assure her while trying not to scare her or break her. "Don't worry so much or try to do things by yourself. We just have to take one day at a time, right?"

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_ Happy and oddly relieved, Botan nodded. "Un."

When the three of them reached the high school, Shuuichi went to his class while Kurama led Botan towards the main office. He spoke to the secretary for her and arranged everything that was necessary. Before Botan knew it, her redhead guardian told her to follow the secretary to her new class. He would meet her after school by the front.

"But if you have any trouble, you can come look for me in class 3-A during breaks," he smiled while pointing at his name tag on his uniform. "And even if you don't have trouble, feel free to visit me. If you want, I'll visit you during lunch."

"Ah, please don't trouble yourself," she murmured with a blush.

"It's no trouble at all, Botan-kun." Again, he smiled warmly at her to assure her. "So I'll see you during lunch at your classroom, okay?"

She nodded dumbly and watched his handsome back as he left the office.

"Ne, Minamino-san is really nice, isn't he?" the secretary smiled at Botan while she led the new student out of the office. "I've never seen him so interested in a girl at school before. You must be really close."

"Y-yes," Botan stammered while nodding her head.

"How long have you known Minamino-san?"

Botan tried recalling what Syuuichi had told her. "We've known each other for a few years now. We met through a common friend, actually."

"Ah, really? That must be nice." The secretary stopped suddenly in front of a door with the sign 1-C on it. "Ah, here we are. Now wait here while I go speak with the teacher." She disappeared for a minute, coming back out with the classroom teacher the next. "Hoshino-san, this is Tamazaki-sensei. She'll be your temporary homeroom teacher until we find a permanent staff to take over."

"Hello," Botan bowed politely to the teacher.

"Ne, Hoshino-chan is very cute," Tamazaki smiled. "You'll be sure to quickly make friends in the class." The middle-aged woman waved at the secretary goodbye while she told Botan to wait outside until she called her in. "Ne, everyone, quiet down now! I have a surprise for you," Botan could hear the teacher call out to the students. "Ne, ne, you can come in now."

Nervously Botan slid the door open and walked into the classroom. She tried to ignore the gasps and whispers that echoed throughout the room as she took her place in front of everyone beside the teacher. "Everyone, please welcome Hoshino Botan-chan," Tamazaki introduced with a smile. "She has just recently moved to this district. Please make her feel welcome to Meiou and help her adjust to her new home."

"I'm Hoshino Botan," the girl bowed to her new classmates. "I hope to get along with everyone. Please regard me kindly." She kept her gaze downwards, feeling the boys' attentive stares on her. Embarrassed, she wondered why so many of them watched her so intently. Was there something on her face? Was there something wrong with her uniform?

Looking around the classroom, Tamazaki pointed towards the back. "Ah, there's an empty seat beside Kotori-chan. Why don't you sit there?" With a quick nod, Botan shyly walked towards her new seat and quietly greeted her new neighbors while the teacher resumed homeroom.

Shuuichi smiled as the new girl sat in a desk three seats away diagonally behind him. He would be beating his brother now; Botan was in _his_ class. Field trips, festivals, any school activities: they did them by class, so Shuuichi and Botan would be doing everything together. Unlike in the past, when his older brother had only been close friends with Botan, Shuuichi had equal footing in Botan's heart at this point. And now with this new edge, Shuuichi would defeat his older brother and _he_ would be the one to win this most wanted girl.

_For a long time, I thought that I would never get a chance to date her_, the boy daydreamed through class. _But now that she doesn't remember anything about 'nii-chan, even if she did like him then, she won't remember. It's my chance now to get her to like me before she remembers. And if she regains her memories later, if she likes me then, she might change her mind anyway and stay with me!_

That was how the time passed, Shuuichi fantasizing about how Botan would run towards him, embrace him, and confess with her undying love that she would choose him over any man on the planet. Very soon (to Shuuichi) math, Japanese history, and English ended, and every student stood and bowed to the teacher as she left.

"Hey, let's each lunch together, Botan—" When Shuuichi turned around, no one was there. "Eh?"

"Ah, Hoshino-san already left," Yamanaka Kotori said while pointing towards the door.

"Eh? Left? For where?" Shuuichi demanded indignantly. The other boys in his class listened attentively in hopes to learn the answer as well.

"Um…" Another girl, Asawa Naoko, tapped her chin thoughtfully as she recalled, "She grabbed her bento and said that she was meeting an upperclassman, someone in 3-A."

Kotori raised a brow while thinking out loud, "Isn't the famous Minamino-senpai in class 3-A?"

A boy (uninterested in Botan) who had been idly listening to the conversation turned to Shuuichi and asked nonchalantly, "Isn't he your brother, Hatanaka-kun?"

"Eh?" all of the eavesdropping girls exclaimed together. They scrambled together to ask Shuuichi more about his heart-throb step-brother, but the boy had already escaped the classroom in search of Botan.

* * *

The girl in question wandered through the long hallways in search of class 3-A.

_Maybe I should have waited for Syuuichi-san._ She sighed hopelessly. _But would he really come? I mean he said he would, but isn't that troubling him? He doesn't like big crowds, right? Shuuichi-kun told me at home that Syuuichi-san was very popular at school, especially amongst the girls. And the first-years aren't an exception. It would have troubled him to come see me, right?_

"Eh, Botan-san? Oi, Botan-san, over here!"

_That's not Syuuichi-san or Shuuichi-kun's voice...So who's calling me?_ She looked up in surprise, wondering who else in the school could know her. At the end of the hall way, she saw a black-haired boy with glasses waving at her in a friendly manner. "Ne, it really is Botan-san!" he chuckled in relief.

Botan did not know how to react or respond when the black-haired youth approached her. "Botan-san, I didn't know you were here today. What brings you here to Meiou High again?" he smiled when he stood in front of her. "Actually, I'm glad that you're here so I can personally thank you for last time. Ha, back there I almost didn't recognize you with that dark hair. It really suits you, I think. Perhaps Minamino-kun agrees? You didn't change it for him, did you?"

_Who is he to me? Did I know him in the past?_ Botan frowned at the logical truth. _But how could that be? I went to a junior high school across town, and Syuuichi-san is the only friend I had from Meiou High_. Looking at the boy's name tag, Botan only became further confused. _Yuu Kaito-san—he's a third-year, and in Syuuichi-san's class. How would I know another third-year from Meiou? Is he Syuuichi-san's friend?_

"Yuu-san, I'm sorry, but I—"

"Eh? Ne, ne, there's no need to call me so formally, Botan-san. Even though we're at school, it's all right. We are friends after all." Kaito grinned bashfully. "I mean without you, I wouldn't have such a wonderful girlfriend. Only a friend would do what you did for me, right? Oh yeah, Yui-chan and I are doing really great and we—"

Before Kaito could finish his conversation, Botan turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

Kaito stood there, blinking in confusion. "Eh? Botan-san?"

* * *

_Who was he? Why did he talk to me like he knew me?_ She kept running in one direction, not caring where she would end up. _I'm so confused right now. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I remember anything?_

Just as the girl rounded the corner, she ran into someone.

Before she could fall back, two strong hands caught her shoulders and kept her standing. "Ah, Botan-kun, you came here?"

She looked up and fought back her tears. In her relief at seeing a familiar face—the only familiar face to her—she wrapped her arms around Kurama's middle and held him close. As she buried her face against him, Kurama placed a hand on top of her head and asked in concern, "Did something happen, Botan-kun?"

_She's shaking…_

Shaking her head, she murmured against his uniform, "Nothing. It's nothing, Syuuichi-san."

_I can't bother him much more than I already am_, she thought while pulling away from him. _If I want to get better, then I need to do things for myself. I can't just keep on depending on Syuuichi-san like this._

Kurama didn't want to press her for details and have her completely withdraw from him, so he dropped the subject. Instead, he lifted his bento and suggested with a smile, "Ah, let's go eat lunch outside together. Today is really nice."

"Un." Botan followed Syuuichi outside into the common courtyard and sat beside him on a bench beneath the budding cherry-blossom tree. _I wonder if we did this in the past_, Botan thought. She looked at Syuuichi from the side of her eyes as she opened her lunchbox. _Would we spend a lot of time alone together like a couple? Or were we just really good friends?_

"Ne, so tell me. What do you think about your new class? Are your classmates nice?"

_Did he always take care of me like this?_ "I haven't really had the chance to get to know everyone yet, so I don't really know," the jet-haired girl said with a small smile. "But Shuuichi-kun is in the same class, so I think I'll be all right. Maybe he'll help me make friends faster."

"Shuuichi?" Kurama frowned at the news. "Yes, I remember now," he faked a smile as he recalled that piece of knowledge about his younger brother. "He's in class 1-C as well. Well, isn't that lucky, Botan-kun? You already have someone you're familiar with in the same class." This time, when he smiled, it was warm and most sincere. "You won't feel lonely or frightened during class time."

Cutely (in Kurama's opinion), Botan tucked a lock of hair behind her year while she quietly answered, "Yes."

For a moment they quietly ate their lunches, enjoying the warming sun and the fresh spring air. They watched a group of boys play soccer a little ways off, their boisterous voices carrying over towards them. When he finished most of his lunch, the redhead third-year said, "But if you have any questions about anything, even homework, don't hesitate to ask me. Since I've already taken the classes you'll have to take, I'm rather confident in my ability. I don't mind helping you at all."

Botan laughed. "But you won't help Shuuichi-kun? Is that it, Syuuichi-san?" She giggled behind her hands, unable to contain it. "Ha ha, ne, what kind of older brother is that?"

While she laughed, Kurama silently watched her and marveled at the sound. How long had it been? How long had it been since he had heard Botan laugh so freely? When he finally noticed the silence, he looked up into her questioning amethyst eyes. _Why were you staring at me?_ her eyes asked. "Ah, you finally laughed," he confessed quietly.

She immediately turned away, her cheeks a blooming rosy pink.

"I'm glad to see, Botan-kun, that you've begun to relax a little more: especially around me." Indeed, he wanted her to only open up to him. "Don't strain yourself too much trying to remember your past. There are some memories that are best left forgotten."

_But I don't want to forget anything involving you_, she thought. _It's important that I remember everything about you, Syuuichi-san…my rescuer._ "Ne, but it's all thanks to Syuuichi-san. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"Don't think about it," he blushed. Really, he couldn't believe how everyone readily believed his outrageous lie about Botan's circumstances. Didn't things like that only happen in dramas and manga? Not that he was complaining; it was very fortunate that no one dug too deep into the lie and investigated its legitimacy. But he could not help but to feel guilty when Botan brought it up, expressing her gratefulness for "saving" her.

"I don't really need any thanks from you, Botan-kun." And that was the truth; he did not want anything from her, aside from her love that is. _Well, that's what I have to work on, don't I? But it's somewhat difficult when she's putting so much distance between us, especially when she's calling me—_An idea hit the green-eyed fox. "But, if I'm allowed to ask, I would like it if Botan-kun would be more familiar with me."

Blinking at him curiously, the girl replied, "But there can't be two Syuuichi-kun's."

"Then at least let me be your upperclassman."

There was silence as Botan thoughtfully contemplated what Minamino was asking her. "Syuuichi-senpai?"

"See. That's better, isn't it?"

She nodded and said nothing more while eating her bento.

When they finished with their lunches, Kurama escorted Botan back to her classroom (at which several girls squealed jealousy and boys huffed enviously). He reminded Botan to wait for him at the gate so that they could go home together; just in case if he was late, he apologized to her in advance. That said he waved her and her furiously envious classmates good-bye. While Kurama walked back to his class, he encountered his younger brother returning to his own class.

"Oi, 'nii-chan, have you seen Botan-chan around?"

"I just took her back to class." Seeing his brother's face drop at the reply, Kurama felt a little guilty being the cause of his unhappiness. However, he needed younger Shuuichi to know from the beginning that Botan was off-limits to him._ As a spirit, you couldn't be with her. And even now, as a human, she doesn't belong with you. I'm sorry, Shuuichi-kun. Forgive me for adding salt to your wounds._ "We just finished having lunch together."

"Oh." Of course his older brother knew how to get to him! _He's bragging, isn't he? Fine! Two people can play the game!_ "Well, then you must have found out how we share the same class," the youth smiled smugly.

"Yes, she did mention that."

On the inside, Shuuichi shouted in frustration and Syuuichi's indifferent expression. _I know that 'nii-chan is smart, so he has to know what it means for Botan-chan and me to be in the same class. Isn't he worried at all?_ Far too impatient to play a proper mind game, the young man confessed heatedly, "I have feelings for her, 'nii-chan." He gave his older step-brother a pointed glare. "And despite what you think, I'm not losing to you." Not even waiting for Syuuichi's answer, the younger boy marched into his classroom and took a seat.

The bell would be ringing soon.

_And exactly how does he want me to react?_ Kurama sighed as he walked back towards his classroom. Every few people or so he would mindlessly wave and ignore the faint squeals of happiness while strolled past girls his age. _It's not like I didn't know. Botan said so herself before she lost her memories. I've known all along that he's liked her. Does he want me to be upset or annoyed? He doesn't even realize the competition that he's up against for Botan._ Emerald eyes glowered at the thought of competition. _Yes, how could I so carelessly forget Kaou-sama? It's only a matter of time before the prince comes to retrieve his stolen bride._

His jealously festering, Kurama's eyes took on a golden sheen. _Yes, the ever perfect Kaou-sama of the Eastern Heavens—I'm sure that he has something planned for Botan. There's no way that he wouldn't know what's happened to Botan with Kon going back and forth as often as he does. Did he know that Botan would lose her memories, her memories about me?_

Before he could answer his own question, a voice called for him down the hallway. "Minamino-kun, what's going on?"

He raised a questioning brow as Yuu Kaito approached him and motioned him to walk alongside him. "Pardon me?"

"I just saw Botan-san earlier," Kaito explained mildly. "But she ran away without saying a word. It seemed like she didn't recognize me or something. What's going on, Minamino-kun?" His voice quieted considerably when he added, "Is something up with Spirit World?"

_Of course he would notice something, _Kurama frowned. _With how much time he and Botan spent together some months ago in addition to his psychic abilities, it's inevitable. But what should I tell him? I don't want him meddling in my affairs…but having him around might be useful._ "There's a reason for it, Yuu-san, but I would rather not explain it right now."

"It's fine, it's fine," the dark-haired teen waved off. After his experience with Kurama's wrath more than month ago, Kaito no longer pushed or stressed the redhead if he could help it. Being in Kurama's vice-grip once was more than enough. "I know that something big is going on, and I'm fine with you not wanting me too deeply involved. But I am worried about Botan-san's strange behavior. So if you ever need any help, Minamino-kun, I would be more than happy to help. I do owe you and her after all." He slid open the door while the two of them walked into their class.

"Thank you, Yuu-san. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

While Koenma, in his toddler form, rested on top of his desk in exhaustion, Yusuke and Kazuma stared at him in surprise and curiosity. "So what you're saying is that someone kidnapped Botan from Spirit World some nights ago and no one knows where she is. Botan's gone missing from Spirit World, and her sister is scouring all over Human World to find her…And, although not put down officially, there's strong suspicion that Kurama is the one responsible behind all of this." Yusuke threw his head back in a laugh. "Ha ha, it has to be Kurama if you can't find any evidence to convict him!"

Crossing his arms, Kazuma shook his head in disappointment, "What I can't believe is that Kurama stole her clothes. Really, it's always the quiet ones."

With an extra thought, Yusuke snickered cheekily, "I knew he always had it in him!"

Ignoring his morally depraved friend, Kazuma inquired, "So, has her sister found her yet?"

"No, not yet," Koenma sighed while lifting his head from the desk. "And by the looks of it, she won't be finding Botan any time soon. When Kurama (we know it HAD to have been him) stole Botan's heavenly robes, he turned her completely human. Her energy signature is the same as any average human girl—something that Bara will have a hard time filtering through and pinpointing in Human World. But it wouldn't matter even if she does find Botan. She needs to find Botan's robes or else Botan can't return to Spirit World."

"Huh," Kazuma remarked, "Just like the woodcutter legend."

"And what about the prince?" Yusuke asked with a serious expression. It had erased all traces of the playfulness from before. "What is this Kaou-sama doing about his fiancée being stolen away and going missing?"

"I have no idea, honestly," the small prince shrugged. "You would think that he would be furious about the whole thing and threatening to destroy all of humanity. However, George found some interesting evidence suggesting that Kon helped Kurama break in Spirit World the night of Botan's kidnapping." When Yusuke and Kazuma's faces showed how they did not understand the connection, Koenma explained with some annoyance, "Kon can't do anything without Aniue knowing. And if Aniue disapproves, then something would have already been done—but he hasn't lifted a finger. So obviously, he isn't worried about Botan's safety or whereabouts. Plus, I know that lately Kon has been making frequent trips to Human World. Other than all that, I have no clue to Aniue's movements or his plans. And obviously, he has something planned."

Taking in all that they just learned, Yusuke carefully asked, "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you guys to find Bara in Human World and figure out what exactly she's up to."

"And what about the prince?"

"Leave Aniue alone," Koenma waved off. "If there's anything that should be clear, it's Aniue's love for Botan. He would never do anything to make her unhappy, so I'm not concerned about what's up to. Bara, on the other hand, will do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

Kazuma hesitantly asked, "And Kurama?"

Koenma sighed. "I don't know. I'm leaving him alone for now and seeing where he's going with this. If you guys see him, tell him that I won't interfere with him or his plans as long as he takes care of Botan. But if Aniue or the Emperor sends orders, I won't be able to do anything to protect him."

"Understood."

* * *

_I wonder if Botan will visit me at work tomorrow_, Kurama grinned while walking back towards class. He had just finished eating lunch outside with her again, it having become their ritual since they first started it over a week ago.

With that said, ten days had gone by without trouble of the spiritual sort, allowing Kurama to exhale in relief. He had figured that if Spirit World had not destroyed humanity or his home after so long in pursuit of Botan, then he was safe from major catastrophes. Now he could better focus his time and energy on Botan and hopefully rebuild their romantic relationship they had lost with her memories.

_And one way would be to spend as much time with her as possible. Dates would be good too._ But of course, how could he go on dates if he didn't have any money? Having been fairly independent since his younger days, Kurama refused to ask his mother or step-father for any spending money; and he had already made a deal that any money that Botan would need or want to spend would be earned for him. Fortunately, Kurama's waiting job at the café wasn't too demanding while paying quite well. And being a quiet, peaceful dessert shop, Botan visited frequently to study as he worked; sometimes he would even treat her with a mocha or a snack when he had a little break. When Kurama finished his shift, they would walk home together to a cranky Shuuichi.

Thinking of his younger brother, the fox smirked, _And whose fault is it that he's a part of a sports club? Botan can't wait at school by herself until he's finished with soccer practice—and it's just as bad if she's home alone while the others are out. I'm only lucky that she wants to be with me at the café._

But had their relationship improved any?

"She trusts me better," he decided. "She comes to me for help, she'll let me carry her bag sometimes, and she starts conversations with me. She always comes to lunch, and she laughs when she's with me. I think I've made some progress." Minamino Syuuichi felt fairly confident that with some more time he would have re-won Botan's heart.

"I'll just have to be careful about her remembering things too quickly…or remembering the wrong things." With Kon's visit two nights ago, Kurama learned that Botan's robes had not resonated at all. So far Botan had no successful attempts at regaining her memories, and if the foxes kept at the game exactly as it were, she would not remember her past life as a Heavenly Maiden until it was too late for anyone to do anything.

"Minamino-kun."

Kurama stopped and looked towards where he had heard his name. Down the hall Kaito waved at him and walked up to him. "Minamino-kun, can we talk privately?"

Nodding, the redhead led the way towards an empty classroom.

When he felt sure they were alone and would not be interrupted, Kaito began politely, "I'm sorry, Minamino-kun. I know you told me to remain uninvolved in your matters, but something has happened."

"Like what?"

Kaito put a hand against his forehead as if he were suffering a headache. "I don't know if it's actually relevant, but I thought I should tell you. Last night, while I was exercising my psychic abilities, something with immense Spirit Energy completely destroyed my territory. Every border and rule I had established within my area collapsed beneath the aura, and I felt it move towards the school. I haven't sensed it at all today, but I figured that you should know about it. It most likely concerns Botan-san's present situation."

_Spirit Energy powerful enough to destroy every barrier and rule that Yuu-san has made… _Kurama frowned at this information. There were very few people he knew that had the power to do that, and some of those people were the very ones Kurama wanted to avoid at all costs. _Indeed, this most likely does have something to do with Botan. So they've finally begun to move and have entered Human World. Now I'll have to figure out what they're after._ "Thank you, Yuu-san. This is actually most helpful."

"Eh, don't think anything about it," Kaito grinned. "Just don't make too much trouble, Minamino-kun."

"I'll try," he answered with a sly smile while walking out of the empty classroom. The two third-years walked together back to their homeroom and rejoined their classmates and their quests for their desks. When all of the students returned to their seats, their teacher walked into the classroom with an enormous smile. "Everyone, we're very lucky today to have received a transfer student early this year," she announced happily. "Now, everyone, be kind to her since she hasn't been in Japan for a very long time. She learned Japanese at home, so she's fluent; but she will be a bit unfamiliar with the culture. So please guide her as best as you can."

The students muttered amongst themselves.

"A transfer student?"

"Already?"

"I wonder what she's like."

"I hope she's pretty."

"Do you think she'll join our club?"

"Come in," the teacher called out. The door briskly slid open and the new student walked in. Kurama had to exercise all of his self-control to keep from shouting out. He held his poker face in-check while his classmates gasped collectively. Luckily, Kaito controlled his reactions to keep from making a sound; but his fact relayed the shock he felt. The other students simply stared and murmured excited about their new classmate.

"Please introduce your self to everyone," the teacher instructed.

Bowing politely, the sky-haired girl smiled dazzlingly, "My name is Tennyo Bara. Please regard me kindly."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shuuichi and Botan's class, the assistant principal was introducing a new teacher to the class. "All right, all of you listen carefully. Tamazaki-sensei is getting married to an American this weekend and will be moving to America after the wedding. She was acting as your temporary homeroom teacher since Yamamoto-sensei had to quite earlier due to an accident. Well, luckily for all of us, we have a new teacher for you."

The stern young man standing behind the older assistant principal stepped forward without as much as a smile. With his set, stoic expression locked in place, the new teacher looked around and said, "My name is Koutaishi Kaou. I will be your new homeroom teacher and your English class instructor." The fair-haired man looked on the students with an emotionless expression. When he met gazes with Botan, her heart jumped at his intense amethyst stare. "Please regard me kindly."


	4. Relationship

**Author's Note (07.06.2009):** Thank you everyone for your positive responses. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story. If there are any words/phrases that you do not understand, please feel free to ask in a review or even message me/mail me. I would be more than happy to tell you the answer.

* * *

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun II  
Secret IV: Relationship**

* * *

_And thus, my misery continues_, a redhead thought while he wiped down a table. After rearranging the small flower vase and fixing the napkin holder, he pushed in the chairs and tucked the washcloth neatly in the back of his apron. He then straightened his tie and attended to one of the customers in the café. After refilling hers and her friend's cups, the young man went to the next table to clean up after leaving patrons.

"Thank you for coming," he said in farewell as the spirited girls walked past him.

"No, it was our pleasure," they blushed while quickly rushing out the door. Kurama looked down at the table and noticed a generous tip left behind by them. Even if a gratuity was already added to their checks to make his paycheck, these girls always left him a tip. _Probably in hopes that I'll remember them_, he sighed while sweeping the money into the front left pocket of his apron. _Not like I'll have the chance to forget them since they come here every day I work._

Wanting to push those types out of his mind, Kurama set to work on clearing the table. When he heard the door bell jingle as he wiped down the table, he looked up to welcome the entering customer. "Ah, welcome to—Botan-kun, it's you." He couldn't help but to grin, a grin that every female in the café couldn't help but to notice. "Would you like to start with the usual today?"

Botan's skin prickled as she felt the intensity of twenty-some odd glares shot in her direction. Had she done something wrong? "But Syuuichi-senpai, I—"

"We've already discussed this," he sternly cut her off while leading her to her usual table. While pushing Botan forward, Kurama turned his dazzling smile towards the other customers. However, behind the sparkles rested angry intent which forced the jealous girls to look away shamefully and apologetically. Kurama had sensed their malice directed towards Botan and would not stand for any of it; and if he had to use some of his Youko "charm" to protect her, then so be it.

"You don't have to worry about anything and order whatever you want on the menu," he assured while seating the human girl. "I'll take care of it all. Just enjoy your time here and have what you want." He smiled while opening a menu for her. "And besides, I hear that tea is very good for students: clears up your blood, helps you to focus, and keeps you awake. That and it makes a very good drink to have with some cake."

_I just can't resist his smile. Honestly, I'm totally powerless against him._ Shyly Botan lifted her amethyst eyes and admired Syuuichi. Dressed in his work uniform, the already gorgeous Minamino Syuuichi could fulfill any school girl fantasy that dealt with a butler or manservant. He wore a crisp white shirt with a black tie and matching buttoned vest, slacks, and shoes; his apron that he wore around his waist was the same shade of jet. Syuuichi completed the serving ensemble by tying his crimson tresses back into a ponytail. _But then again, who can resist him like this?_

"Thank you, Syuuichi-senpai," the dark-haired girl murmured. "I'll just have some tea and strawberry cake and let you get back to work."

"As you wish," he answered while tucking her menu behind the napkin holder. "I'll put that there so you can look at it later. Just let me know if you need anything else, Botan-kun."

"Un, I will."

After delivering her order, he went to attend to other patrons, all the while keeping one eye on Botan. Not that he needed to worry: she sat quietly by herself, studying and completing her homework while enjoying her tea and cake. _I never would have thought that Botan could sit still for so long,_ he mused. _She was always energetic and moving about when we worked on cases for Spirit World._

"Ne, Minamino-kun," the manager grinned cattily when Kurama retreated to the back of the shop and into the kitchen. She expertly stacked up coffee cups and delicate dessert plates while she spoke. "Is cute little Star-chan***** here by herself today too?"

"Ah, I'm afraid so."

Finishing her tasks, the manager peeked through the small window on the door. "Ne, Minamino-kun, why won't Star-chan come here with any friends? She's cute and sweet. I would think that she would be much more popular." When she returned her attention to her male employee, the manager's eyes were lit with an animalistic glint. "I was hoping that she would bring in MUCH MORE customers!"

"Manager-san, you know Botan-kun's situation," Kurama coughed, trying to hold back his laughter in reaction to his boss. He quickly straightened his face. "It's a little hard for her to make friends when she's feeling so insecure about herself right now. I'm just glad that she's becoming comfortable with the staff here."

"Ne, I guess so," the manager sighed. "It's a good thing that Star-chan is feeling comfortable here even though she still doesn't remember anything. But don't make her jealous now, you hear?"

Kurama chuckled while he collected the orders he had come to retrieve. "Jealous?" He scoffed at the farfetched idea. If only he could make Botan jealous over him! Doing so would boost his confidence greatly about her feelings for him. Unfortunately thus far, he still had made no progress at all. "That's silly, Manager-san. Why would Botan-kun be jealous?"

"Oh, come on, Minamino-kun," a fellow waitress Eiko scolded while she entered the conversation. Her break had just started, and she had hastily retreated to the kitchen. "There's only one reason why Star-chan would come to the café every day that you're working."

"Eh?"

"And honestly, why do you think our business has doubled since you've started working?" the manager sighed. She stared back out into the lively café filled with teenage girls chattering away. "They all want to see the cute new waiter that I've hired recently. I think they're hoping that you'll fall in love with one of them at first sight." She shook her head at all of them. None of those girls realized what they were messing with.

It was true: the manager of the café did know about Botan's situation. In fact, she had seen her Star-chan and Minamino-kun weeks and weeks before the redhead had started working for her. Quite a few times the pair had entered Manager-san's café and had spent hours together. At a distance, anyone could see that Minamino-kun and Star-chan had feelings for each other. From these seen interactions, Manager-san had thought that Syuuichi and Botan were dating; but when Syuuichi started working for her he had cleared up that misunderstanding.

_Ha, as if they're "just friends,"_ Manager-san scoffed when she remembered Syuuichi's explanation._ They just haven't come clean with their feelings yet, that's all. And now it'll be difficult for Minamino-kun with Star-chan's memories gone. Well, that doesn't mean the rest of us can't help him a little._

"Be careful, okay Minamino-kun? Don't go and make Star-chan jealous by giving too much attention to some other girl. I don't want her getting hurt now because of something stupid you did."

"What?"

"You are trying to win her heart, aren't you?" another co-worker named Arisu demanded while entering from the back. She had just come in for her shift. "When it comes to girls, Minamino-kun, you have to be careful. Star-chan looks like the type to easily misunderstand and feel hurt."

_How are they all involved in my love life?_ Kurama thought with an uneasy smile.

"Well, then I'm sure that Minamino-kun won't cause misunderstandings. He'll behave and become her prince, ne?" Putting a new hot cup of tea and a slice of strawberry cake on a tray, Eiko handed it to Kurama and pushed him back out into the main room. "I'm sure that Star-chan needs a refill. And I bet that she'll appreciate a snack too."

"Thank you," Kurama grinned at his boss and co-workers while he went to deliver the tea and cake. When he approached Botan, he asked her while setting down the fresh cup of tea and slice of cake, "How is your studying coming along?"

Ever so cheerful and grateful for the refills, Botan answered him, "A little slower than I had hoped, actually. I don't quite understand how to conjugate these English verbs. Koutaishi-sensei tells me that I keep mixing them up."

"Would you like a little help? Here, show me your work." Shyly Botan showed her English notebook. She held her breath as Kurama moved closer to her, the young lady able to feel the heat of his body behind her. Her ears turned pink as they felt Kurama's breath against her ear. "Ah, look right here, Botan-kun," the air puffed while the young man pointed to a spot in her notebook. "This 'loving' here should be 'loves.' Even though 'loving' is continuous, in this case it's better to say, 'He loves her,' rather than, 'He loving her.' Does that help?"

"U-un," she managed to nod while fixing her mistake. "Thank you, Syuuichi-senpai. Heh, now maybe I'll be able to get better marks in English."

"How much longer were you planning on staying here?"

_I knew it_, Botan thought guiltily._ I'm bothering Syuuichi-senpai at work_. Embarrassed, she stammered, "I-I-I don't know. I s-suppose I was going to leave soon."

"Well…would you mind staying for another hour? My shift is about to end."

_Eh? _"So early, Senpai?"

"Well, today it kind of changed up," he informed her while collecting her empty teacup and dessert plate. His cheeks pinked, even though he had recently asked Botan this several times. "So do you want to walk home together tonight?"

Eagerly she responded, "Ah, yes."

"Then wait for me."

"Okay."

An hour later, Kurama rushed to the back of the store and told the manager while he changed into his school uniform, "I'm ending my shift early today, Manager-san! Please have Kaori-san fill in for me!"

"Eh?" The manager looked up from her accounting and poked her head into the locker room, "Why are you leaving early, Minamino-kun?"

"I'm walking Botan-kun home," came the answer through a t-shirt.

"Star-chan, huh?" Manager-san giggled, satisfied by her waiter's reason for skipping work. She waved him off while she returned to her accounting work. "Okay, I'll tell Kaori-chan to take up the rest of your slot."

"Thank you," Kurama shouted while dashing past her and towards the exit.

"But I'll be expecting you to come in Sunday!" she quickly yelled before he completely disappeared through the door.

"Yes, yes, I'll make it up!"

* * *

Kazuma sighed, looking right and left at the nice suburban homes in the neighborhood. As a gangster and juvenile delinquent, he felt so hopelessly out-of-place in this neat, well-ordered area; honestly, he wanted to get out of here before his no-good genes began infecting the innocent, bright youth living here.

Fifteen feet away from the noble Kazuma, Yusuke finished asking a neighborhood lady some questions and politely bowed to her in thanks. "Well, it seems it's true," Yusuke murmured as he walked towards Kazuma with his hands jammed into his pockets. "According to the ladies around here, a high school girl moved into that fancy house at the end of the street: pretty, blue hair, amethyst eyes, and chipper personality."

"Sounds a lot like Botan," Kazuma muttered thoughtfully.

"Oh, it gets even better. Guess why this new girl suddenly moved here?"

"Huh?"

"People say that she moved into town to be closer to her boyfriend: the ever popular Minamino Syuuichi of Meiou High." Yusuke shook his head. "I don't get it. Why would this Bara woman attach herself to Kurama? She hates him, especially with how he's handled Botan."

"Urameshi, you're a romance clod."

"What?"

"Come on! It's all about the drama!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All right, you romance-epic-fail, I'll explain it to you. Bara-sama is going after Kurama to confuse Botan. If Botan is with Kurama, as everyone suspects, then her seeing another woman with Kurama would create doubt. When she doubts his feelings for her, Botan's heart will break and she'll fall in love with Kaou-sama instead! Botan's older sister is trying to separate them through drama!"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck while giving Kazuma a look of disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Kuwabara." He sighed. "But if you're right, then Kurama is going to be dealing with a lot of trouble."

"We should tell him what's going on."

"No, we won't tell him anything for now."

"What? Why, Urameshi?"

"We don't know anything for sure. I don't want to do anything until we know exactly what Bara's plans are. Come on, there's another place that we have to check out."

* * *

As he walked by her side, he did not know what to say. Despite having walked with her these several days, Kurama still did not know what to talk about with Botan. Obviously he could not talk about the past; he could not risk Botan remembering her life in Spirit World and activating her robes. But if he thought about everything carefully, even if he were able to talk about the past it wouldn't have been much help. Even then, before he had learned about Botan's feelings for him, the ferry girl remained mysterious and aloof. He didn't know the simple things about her: her favorite color, her favorite flower, what she liked to do in her free time, if she ever had free time, etc. If he thought about her in those terms, he barely knew her.

_And what's worse_, he thought in agitation, _is that she doesn't feel anything for me right now. It's a miracle that she trusts me nevertheless wanting to be near me. How in the world am I going to make her fall in love with me—again?_

Botan sighed quietly. How could she interpret this walk today?

Ever since she had begun visiting Syuuichi at work, he had been walking her home whenever he had the chance. At first, Botan had been wary of the attention; she had not intentionally vied for it by going to his café. In fact, going there had nothing to do with Syuuichi—she had just been looking for a place to relax alone. But then, before she knew it, going there to study after school and then walking home with Syuuichi had become habitual, a secret ritual that only they knew and performed together. Without doubt Botan enjoyed the quiet time to herself while studying and the chance to be alone with Syuuichi during their walk home.

_However, what does Syuuichi-senpai think of it?_ Botan couldn't help but to wonder. _Does he do this for anyone or could it be…could it be something special for me?_

She doubted her last selfish sentiments, having heard the many rumors fluttering about the school.

_Minamino-senpai is so very kind! He helped me finish the student council work and volunteered to help with the event next week._

_Minamino-kun let me use his umbrella last night when he found out that I forgot to bring one._

_Syuuichi-san told me not to worry and promised that everything would be all right._

Indeed, throughout Meiou High legends formed from Syuuichi's kindness, intelligence, and great character. If he weren't so introverted, he probably would be the greatest student the high school had ever seen. But what did that mean for Botan?

_What am I to him?_

A crash of metal and junk jerked her from her thoughts, causing her to jump. Reflexively she scooted closer to Kurama and grabbed his arm. "It's all right, Botan-kun," her escort assured her warmly. "It was only a cat."

"Oh."

Despite his words and her embarrassment, Botan suspiciously looked left and right at the darkened alleyways. Noticing her unease, Kurama took her hand from his arm and held it tightly in his larger one. "I'll keep you safe, Botan-kun."

Feeling the warmth of his hand, she only smiled and whispered, "I know you will."

And that was all they needed.

Well, it was all that they needed until they reached the house. Rather too quickly (in Kurama's opinion), Botan dropped his hand when they walked through the doorway. Unfortunately, she did not drop his hand fast enough because Shuuichi saw them as they came in. However, he did not say anything until dinner time: that was when all hell broke loose. Throughout dinner the two brothers glared and glowered, sizing each other up. Relentless and stubborn, their fiery tension infected the entire family, making everyone uneasy. Botan excused herself early from the table while Shiori and her husband removed themselves to the living room once they finished their food.

Upset with the other for scaring Botan off, the two boys quickly finished their dinner and retreated to their shared bedroom. Once there, they let loose.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yeah! Why did you walk into the house holding Botan-chan's hand?"

"She was scared. It wasn't anything big, Shuuichi."

"You're lying, 'nii-chan!"

"I am not. And what's wrong with you? Why did you glare at me all dinner long? You scared Botan-kun."

"Because you took the seat beside her AND you were giving me a look!"

Both brothers grabbed the other by his shirt collar. When Kurama realized what exactly he was doing, he released his stepbrother and sighed while removing Shuuichi's hand from his collar. "Obviously, we need to establish rules about pursuing Botan-kun less we destroy our home lives as well."

"Apparently," the younger huffed while falling onto his bed. He crossed his arms and glared at his older brother.

"Then let's agree not to do anything while in the house," Kurama quickly reasoned. "The garden, the yard, and anywhere ten meters near the house outside and the insides are forbidden for relational pursuit. This way we don't make Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Botan-kun uncomfortable with our competition. Asking of any dates will be done at school or elsewhere outside of the perimeter we've set. And any and all dates will be not be ruined by the other man in any way. No following, no sabotaging in any sense of the word or meaning."

"Fine," Shuuichi agreed with a curt nod. "And whoever Botan-chan picks is final. There's no arguing about her decision."

"Fine."

The two brothers shook hands over their accord.

_This is ridiculous,_ Kurama thought with an inner sigh. _I dated Botan for a month before she lost her memories…but then again, no one knew about our relationship except for the two of us. So I don't have any real way of proving our relationship, do I? But why do I have to compete with my younger brother AND a prince of Heaven for someone who said she loved ME?_

Shuuichi gave his brother a devilish grin. "I'm not going to go easy on you, 'nii-chan."

He smirked at his younger brother. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Boys and girls watched enviously as Bara approached Syuuichi without reservation. "Ne, Syuuichi-kun," she smiled sweetly while fidgeting with her uniform's sleeves. The young man did his best to remind himself that this was the elder sister and not the younger, the one he loved, that approached him. He knew that Bara did this purposefully; he knew that she tortured him with Botan's appearance because she simply could. "Would you have some time free today? There's a place in town that I want to go to, but I'm afraid to go alone." She batted those ever alluring long-lashed amethyst eyes at Syuuichi. "Do you think you could go with me?"

Simply to infuriate her, he smiled just as saccharinely, "I apologize, Tennyo-san, but I'm busy after school. I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you."

"Oh, really?" With her smile pasted in place, Bara neared her face to Syuuichi's and whispered, "You're a bastard, you damn fox. You really do know how to piss me off." Even though she muttered such angry words, the other students only saw the beautiful new student muttering something probably sweet and seductive into Syuuichi's ears. "I'm not going to let you get away with this. Just you watch—I'll find Botan's robes and make her come back to Heaven. She'll marry Kaou 'nii-sama and forget all about you."

_Ironic you should say that_, Syuuichi thought blandly,_ since apparently she already has forgotten me._

"My, my, such foul words for a Maiden of Heaven. I can see why Botan-kun was selected as the heir instead of you. Well, you'll have to try your damn hardest, wench," Syuuichi murmured back without giving a single hint to the malice of his words. His classmates sighed as they watched his lips move in what seemed a return to Bara's affections. "I'm never letting Botan-kun go. It won't matter what you do because she's mine until the end of time."

_I'll never surrender her to that damn prince._

Biting back her fury, Bara pulled a way and forced her smile in place. "I guess that's too bad then, ne Syuuichi-kun? Maybe next time I'll convince you otherwise."

_Idiot. Botan and Kaou 'nii-sama are destined for each other. In the end, you'll see it's hopeless for you._

"We'll see, Tennyo-san."

_Give me your best shot._

* * *

On the other side of school, at the beginning of the lunch period, another young man was having a crisis of his own. "Hey, Botan-chan," Shuuichi said, "let's go eat lunch together."

"Hoshino!" Koutaishi-sensei called out from the hallway. He motioned the student to come towards him. "I need to talk to you about your grades in my class." The sternness in his tone made everyone's spirits sink for Botan. They all pitied her, knowing that she would be scolded by the handsomest but scariest teacher in the school: if only his good looks could override his icy, intimidating aura!

"Now, preferably, Hoshino."

"Yes!" she yelped while bolting up from her desk and taking her lunch with her. Who knew how long he would keep her? Before leaving, Botan gave Shuuichi an apologetic smile and mouthed to him, "Sorry."

_Damn it_, young Shuuichi thought grumpily. _Foiled again. _He whimpered at his terrible luck and rested his head against his desk. At the rate of his fortune, he would never get to eat lunch with Botan! And it didn't help his ego or his feelings when his classmates patted him on the back or encouraged him not to give up: he still had a small chance.

_Yeah, right_, everyone thought collectively.

Dressed today in a sharp gray striped suit with a black button-down shirt and white tie, Koutaishi looked just as handsome as he did every day. And being the type to always wear his jacket, the snow-haired teacher maintained his sharp, professional image that made his female co-workers swoon and his female students openly drool. Already rumors were flying around Meiou that ten women had offered marriage proposals to him in passing; the number of dates asked, no one could remember that anymore.

_You really don't stand a chance_, class 1-C thought as they stared at Shuuichi pitifully.

Walking past one of her classmates, Botan stopped her and asked kindly, "Kotori-san, if Syuuichi-senpai comes looking for me, will you tell him I got called to the teacher's office?"

"Ah, no problem," her seatmate waved while walking back towards their class. "I'll tell him for you, Botan-chan!"

"Thank you."

"Hoshino," Koutaishi-sensei barked in warning from the other end of the hall.

"Y-yes!" Hastily saying goodbye to Kotori, Botan obediently followed her English teacher to an empty classroom.

_He seems so very familiar_, she thought to herself after recovering from her fright._ Have I met him somewhere before? Maybe I knew someone like him, someone that resembles him. _She snickered at that thought. _How could I know so someone so handsome but so cold? Besides, I don't think I would be able to forget someone like him if I did._

_But you forgot about Syuuichi-senpai,_ a voice reminded her. _And he's not the type you would forget either._

Sliding the door shut, the tall man walked towards the front of the class and dropped the papers in his hands onto the teacher's desk. "Care to tell me why your grades are so terrible in my class, Hoshino?"

Botan blushed as she played with the hem of her pleated skirt. "I'm sorry, Sensei…I'm trying very hard, I promise, but it's a little difficult for me." She sighed while staring off to the side. "Even with Syuuichi-senpai helping me, it seems that I'm not very good at this subject."

"Well, I know you can do better," Koutaishi's deep voice rumbled knowingly. "I've seen your grades in your other subjects, and you seem to do perfectly fine in them. I want better work from you, understand?"

Shivers ran down Botan's spine at her teacher's command. "Yes, sir."

Relaxing against the teacher's desk, the man released a relieved sigh. The student had to hide her gasp of surprise when Koutaishi loosened his tie and ran a hand through his fair hair. _Did he just put down his guard with ME?_ No one at Meiou had ever seen Koutaishi-sensei off-guard. So why was he relaxing with her, of all people?

_Why is he acting so comfortable with me? Not that I mind…but why me? I'm sure that he doesn't like me, me doing so poorly in his class when I'm doing well in everyone else's. I mean he even noticed that and called me out—_her face turned three shades of red. She could no longer look up at her teacher and instead focused on her shoes. _Dear God, I'm alone in a room with a relaxed Koutaishi-sensei._

"But I'm glad to see you safe and well, Botan."

Instantaneously her head shot upward in shock. _Did Koutaishi-sensei just call me by name_? Her cheeks burned red at the sudden intimate switch in address. "Ah…could it possibly be that Koutaishi-sensei knew me in the past?"

_What a stupid question! Botan, what are you thinking?_

"Ah, yes, your mother told me you had lost your memories." He approached her and placed a gentle hand on top of her head. At the weight of it, Botan felt all of her fears and doubts flow out of her body. "You and I…we're childhood acquaintances, you could say," he said softly with a serious but gentle expression. For a second, Botan thought she saw sadness. "I've known you since the day you were born."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, we've been together for that long. We even share the same birthday." _Indeed, everyone nurtured your flower so that you would bloom on my 300__0th__ birthday. They had, after all, planted your flower for the sole purpose of you growing up as my bride._ Unable to read Botan's expression, Kaou gently inquired, "Do you not believe me?"

"Eh?" She shook her head. "Ah, no I believe you, I really do. I trust you, Koutaishi-sensei. You have a very familiar aura around you…In fact, I felt like I knew you."

"I see." He cupped her cheeks with both of his large hands, smiling slightly when she leaned towards his touch. "I'm just relieved to see you safe. When I had heard about what happened between you and your father, I almost murdered him myself. I was terribly worried when I didn't know where you had disappeared to."

Of course, Kon had filled in his master with the story Kurama had made to explain Botan's sudden amnesia and lack of family around her. The Spirit Prince had been surprised that the famous trickster Kurama had fabricated such an extreme story; he had been further surprised to hear that Kurama's family believed it. Upon leaving Spirit World, Kaou had decided to play along with the fox's story to give him credit for his surprising success.

Closing her candy eyes and enjoying the feeling of her teacher's hands on her face, Botan murmured, "I'm sorry that I worried you so much, Koutaishi-sen—"

"You can call me Kaou, Botan."

Her eyes flew open. "But—"

"I've known you since the day you were born," he reminded her while resting his forehead against hers. "We grew up with each other; there's nothing about you that I don't know. When we're alone, it's fine to call me by my name."

"I'm sorry that I worried you so much, Kaou 'nii-chan," she tried again. When the words rolled off her tongue, she found a smile growing on her face. It had felt natural, as if she had been calling him that for hundreds of years. "I should have called on you, but somehow I could only think of Syuuichi-senpai then. Maybe if I hadn't lost my memories, I could have—"

He pulled her into an embrace. Holding her head against him, he muttered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Botan. If it weren't for me, you could live happily with the one you love." His arms around her tightened slightly. "I promise that I'll help you through this."

She didn't quite understand the meaning of his words, but she knew his sincerity. Returning his embrace, she said with a small grin, "I believe you."

The couple did not notice seven girls walking by, all of them astonished by the tender situation inside of the classroom. Afraid of being caught staring, the group quickly scuttled away to another hallway to whisper about what they had just seen.

"Hey, wasn't that Koutaishi-sensei?"

"Yeah…and that girl that was with him…"

"It couldn't have been—"

"She was Hoshino-chan from our class!"

"What's going on between them?"

"…"

"They couldn't be dating…could they?"

* * *

***Star-chan**: Botan's last name "Hoshino" translates to mean "of the stars." Therefore, Kurama's boss and co-workers have decided on that nickname for her.


	5. Feeling

**Author's Note (29****.04****.2010****):** Sorry for the long hiatus, everyone! For the last few months, I've been busy completing my first and most cherished fandom, Escaflowne. If you're interested, you should check out my old account, eunc, and read "Memory of Yesterday" or "Expression." But for those who aren't, that's all right. I'm back, albeit in a foreign country on exchange.

I'm seriously considering on discontinuing this story or "One Cat's Dream," or maybe even both. If readers would do me a favor and tell me their opinions on these thoughts, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm trying to figure out of this piece is actually worthwhile for me or for anyone, so feedback in any forms (rants, flames, raves, criticisms, emails, reviews, etc.) would be very helpful.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Secrets Secrets ****Are No Fun II****  
Secret ****V: Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Quietly Kurama sat in the shadows of the tree's branches, watching the large clouds cloak the moon and stars to create pure night. He tried to maintain control over his feelings, reminding himself that losing it never brought good results. In this situation he needed Youko's cold logic but Syuuichi's ability to be reasoned with; only that way would he get all of the answers he needed and wanted tonight. When the crimson-haired Detective heard a small rustle above him, he knew his guest had finally arrived. Without even an icebreaker, he immediately demanded, "What are Bara and Kaou doing in the Human World?"

Sweat rolled down the side of Kon's face when he heard the iciness in the other fox's voice. As he tried finding a comfortable seat in the tree, he answered, "Truthfully, I have no idea what Bara-sama is doing here—other than to make your life a living hell until she finds Botan-pi's robes and boots her sister back to the Heavenly Glade."

_A straight and honest answer_, Kurama thought with some satisfaction. "And your master?"

Kon shrugged. "I'm not really all too sure about Kaou-sama either. He probably simply wants to be with Botan-pi, especially since she's been separated from him for so long." As he fiddled with the leaves in the tree, testing which one fitted on his forehead the best, he said as an afterthought, "After five hundred years being without her, he misses her."

Afraid to ask but needing to know the answer, Kurama questioned carefully, "And what exactly was the nature of their relationship before Botan ran from the wedding?"

"Don't regret that you've asked this question," the red fox smiled as he pocketed five large green leaves. Tucking his arms behind his head, he began cheerily, "While she still lived in the Heavenly Glade, whatever Botan-pi did it was to impress and please Kaou-sama. Being the Prince's future bride, she wanted to be the most perfect Heavenly Maiden for him. And whatever Kaou-sama did, he did it all for Botan-pi's happiness. Whenever he went to war for Spirit World, he killed no one so he could honestly answer her upon his return to the Glade—that was that two-hundred year period of peace and nonviolence in Spirit World."

Kurama nodded in understanding, remembering that particular piece of history. Undoubtedly he was impressed that such an era of prosperity and harmony resulted from Botan's innocent whim and Prince Kaou's fidelity to her. "Yeah, those days really were special," Kon nodded smugly with his arms crossed. "If Botan-pi wanted to spend more time with Kaou-sama, then he would drop everything else he had to do to stay with her as long as she wanted. One time, despite a royal decree for him to go out into battle, Kaou-sama remained by Botan-pi's bed-side for four days when she was sick. The Emperor was a little disappointed, but he didn't do anything because he knew it was Botan-pi that had asked Kaou-sama to stay with her. As I've told you before, Kaou-sama has never told Botan-pi no."

_He sounds perfect—a man any woman would dare hope to dream of._ "So…why then didn't she marry him?"

For a moment Kon silenced, carefully considering his next words. _Kurama needs to understand exactly how they feel about each other...but he also needs to realize his own place in all of this._ "Botan-pi didn't want her life forever dictated for her, as if she were a doll and not some sentient being. She left Kaou-sama without saying goodbye because she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave otherwise."

"Otherwise?"

"Even if she has this desire to be her own person, she can't reject Kaou-sama either. She could never muster the will to hurt him in any way," the red fox informed honestly. "Their relationship is reciprocal. One look from Kaou-sama and Botan-pi would have just stayed put."

"So she does love him," Kurama growled in jealousy. He slammed a fist against a branch, causing a number of leaves to shower down to the ground. "She'll marry him eventually, but on her own terms."

Rising to his feet on the branch, Kon chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't be so negative. Don't count yourself out so early in the game."

Miffed, Kurama narrowed his green eyes and inquired, "Exactly whose team are you on?"

Grinning like the fox he was, Kon said before he left, "Botan-pi's."

* * *

Effortlessly striding like a professional model down the hallways, a sky-haired girl turned every head she passed by. And behind her, a flurry of words and whispers surge behind her.

"Ah, it's her!"

"You don't mean HER?"

"Yeah, remember that girl?"

"You mean—"

"Kaito-kun was dating her then, right?"

"She transferred here for Minamino."

"That makes sense."

"They must really be in love!"

Hearing all of the rumors swirling around her, Bara did not know whether to feel smug or disgusted. She felt relieved to know that everyone believed her to be Syuuichi's "one true love" and that she was giving Kurama a difficult time with his advances towards Botan. However, the Spirit World princess hated the fact that Botan had built such a reputation in the first place, everyone thinking that Syuuichi and Botan were "meant to be." Only one man belonged in Botan's life, and he certainly was not a former demon criminal living in Human World!

Bara was determined to set the record straight for these stupid humans and get her sister married to the right man. And if that meant Bara had to "date" her sister's lover and break Botan's amnesic heart, so be it. _I'm sorry, Botan, but this is for__ your own good. There isn't anyone else better for you than Kaou 'nii-sama. I'm only doing this because I love you and I know that he's what's best for you._

With these thoughts in mind, the lovely girl strode down the hall without looking where she went. Therefore she made a small sound of surprise when she collided into another body. However, before she fell to the ground, two strong hands grabbed her arm and back and held her steady. "You should watch where you're going, Tennyo-san."

Knowing that other students were watching, Bara fought back a look of disgust and bit back any nasty remarks that she had. Instead, she smiled awkwardly and said shakily, "Ah, Syuuichi-kun. I'm so sorry." Her hands held onto his arms for support as she straightened her posture, forcing their two bodies close together.

"It's fine," Syuuichi replied almost indifferently.

Bara shot him a saccharine smile._ I need you to fall for me, fox. I need your to forget your silly infatuation on my sister and move on to someone else. She doesn't need you here to confuse her about what she truly wants, what she really needs._

"Ne, Syuuichi-kun, why don't we walk to class together?" she suggested brightly. "Or...do you have something else that you need to get done?"

Having no valid excuse to reject her offer without damaging his image, Kurama returned Bara's sweet smile and agreed to go with her. And just as the maiden calculated, when she and the famous Minamino entered the classroom together, everyone was buzzing about it. Bara almost felt guilty when she saw a grimace flash across Kurama's face. He was no idiot; he knew that thanks to his classmates Botan would hear this latest bit about him and Bara growing ever closer.

_Idiot. You wouldn't feel like that at all if you would just change your heart._

As she sat through classes and watched Syuuichi effortlessly take notes and pretend to pay attention, Bara sighed with a frown. _Even if you never budge from your stupid crush, at least do something stupid. If I can't convince you that you're not actually in love with Botan, then I'll have to make her believe it. You two can't be together. So don't make me do something cruel to you..._

When the bell rang, signaling break, Bara rose from her seat to customarily ask Syuuichi for class notes since she was "such a terrible note-taker and didn't understand parts of the lesson." Not wanting other girls to think that he would just lend out his notes, Syuuichi would then opt for explaining what he could during break so that Bara would not be lost for class. Even though he did not like the sky-haired girl very much, she still was Botan's older sister; and Kurama loathed to think that he would ever mistreat anyone Botan cared about, especially those related to her: his main reason to conceding to help.

That would then result with the two of them sitting beside each other, talking closely as the young man explained everything. The crowd that observed them would then whisper as they watched Syuuichi and Bara conversing like long-time friends.

"Don't you think the atmosphere around them is too good?"

"If they haven't started dating, they will be soon."

"Why don't they start dating now?"

"I heard that Bara-san just broke up with her boyfriend back in her hometown—something about him being too needy and possessive. And even though it's a good thing, it wouldn't look to good for her to suddenly start dating again."

"You're right."

"But when Syuuichi-san and Bara-san do start dating, it'll be great."

"I'm so jealous!"

Outside of class 3-A, Shuuichi stood silently as he listened to all the upperclassmen gush about his step-brother and the new third-year girl and their apparent "good relationship." Even if he did not know his brother as well as he did, Shuuichi would think that the elder Syuuichi were in love with the pretty girl too. Rarely did Syuuichi allow himself to stay with one girl too long, aware of the jealousy and trouble she would face because of his "favoritism." Therefore, he had always been sparse with his attentions and always made them as inconspicuous as possible. But now Syuuichi would spend everyday in Tennyo Bara's sole company.

_She looks a bit like Botan,_ Shuuichi noticed from his post outside. _Maybe that's why 'nii-chan likes her so much? Well, if he's moved on to this senpai, then that means Botan is free for me._ As he walked away towards his own class, he could not help but to feel encouraged.

"Ne, Shuuichi-kun, what are you so happy about?" Botan asked as he walked past her towards his desk.

"Eh? Oh, I just saw 'nii-chan with Tennyo-senpai. He looked really happy, so I'm glad he's finally getting closer to the girl he really cares for," the young man grinned. "It's the first time I've seen him spent so much time with a girl in his class." Shuuichi had no reason to feel guilty since nothing he said was a lie.

A barb struck at Botan's heart, but she did not quite understand why. "So all those rumors about Syuuichi-senpai and a girl are referring to Tennyo-san?" Thinking about all of the rumors she had heard in Meiou High about Syuuichi and some mysterious beautiful girl, Tennyo Bara-san seem to fit the bill. The young lady could not help but to feel somewhat disappointed since she had hoped to grow closer to Kurama; but that all seemed impossible now.

* * *

While students left the school for their various after-school activities, the sun began its steady descent towards the western horizon. The sky's blue became bolder and more vibrant as it clashed against forming yellows and oranges and pink clouds. A fair-haired teacher took no notice of this beautiful scenery as he walked towards the teacher's office while reading his graded papers. He only stopped in his walk when he noticed someone sitting by the windows. "Botan?"

She looked up into Kaou's handsome face. "Kaou 'nii-chan..."

"What's wrong?" he asked her while reaching out to her gently. He did not fail to notice how Botan leaned towards his touch while closing her eyes. _She's trying to forget something. She always does this when she doesn't want to remember something unpleasant._

"Nothing." Tears welled up in her eyes, prompting Kaou into action. He took her hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. Locking the door behind him, he then turned to his student.

"What's happened? You're in tears." He affectionately touched her dark hair, allowing his hand to slide down towards her cheek. As she leaned into his touch again, Botan's hand came up and held Kaou's in place. Wiping away her tears with the pads of his fingers, Kaou observed her with gentle amethyst eyes. His other hand toyed with her hair as a distraction. _So different, this black...but as always, anything suits my little flower. Eve__n this bitter sadness..._"Is there some way I can help you with your troubles?"

Shaking her had, she whimpered, "I don't know if anyone can do anything."

"At least tell me what the matter is."

_His voice...why does my heart settle at the sound of his voice?_ Somewhat composed, Botan explained shakily, "The boy that I like, it seems that he likes another girl…and apparently, they have a very good relationship. They've been friends for a while, and they're always together. I just realized today that I don't have a chance, especially against that girl."

Kaou narrowed his eyes in annoyance, knowing very well now what troubled Botan. And he also knew that Bara's plan was behind Botan's pains. As a teacher, he wasn't deaf to the news that flew around campus, especially since that was what girls brought up whenever they tried to flirt with him. So Kaou was rather familiar with the rumors surrounding Minamino Syuuichi and Tennyo Bara. "I wouldn't worry about any of that," his deep voice rumbled in the girl's ear in comfort.

"Huh?"

Smiling slightly, the older man assured her, "Perhaps things are not what they seem."

"What do you mean, Kaou 'nii-chan?"

"You shouldn't assume anything until you directly hear it from the one you like. And even then, he might be lying to himself about his feelings. But really, don't think your feelings are hopeless. They just might be returned if you're constant." _Yes, eve__n constancy is a form of love. I'm sure that Kurama would come to appreciate your unwavering love._

A heavy weight lifted from her heart, Botan felt that she could breathe easy again. Her spirit felt incredibly light and full of confidence and courage. Embracing the taller man around his neck, Botan thanked quietly, "I'm glad that you're always here for me, Kaou 'nii-chan. I don't know what I would do without you."

Savoring her happiness, he gently squeezed his arms around her back and smiled slightly, "It's nothing, especially for my cute fiancée."

"Eh?" The young lady pulled back suddenly to look Kaou in the eye.

"Ah, I didn't tell you."

Botan shook her dainty head. "Are we engaged?"

"We were betrothed since you were born. But don't concern yourself with that." He brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek. "Right now, just pursue the one you feel for most."

"But—"

"You can't marry someone, Botan, if there's someone else nestled in your heart." When he saw her identical amethyst eyes sadden in guilt, Kaou quickly and warmly assured her, "Don't worry about me. I'm always here, waiting for you. That will never change."

_In regards to you, my feelings will never falter._

Feeling his utmost sincerity, Botan opened Kaou's hand and pressed it against her cheek. Closing her eyes and basking in his touch's warmth, she smiled sweetly and murmured, "Thank you."

They stood silently together as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"So that's it," a girl whispered to her friends as she ducked back down from the window. Quietly she and her friends snuck away from the classroom. As they scurried away, they were a storm of gasps and exclamations.

"They weren't dating…"

"They're engaged."

"That's why she's always so clingy to him!"

"He's taken."

"She doesn't deserve him!"

"It makes sense."

"He came right after she did."

"A teacher and a student..."

"I can't believe it!"

But the rest of Meiou High could, to a certain degree. Within the day, rumors had spread throughout the school that a teacher and a student were in a love affair; there were suggestions that they had already become passionate lovers; some rumors claimed that they were to be married as soon as the student graduated. Undoubtedly, when Kurama heard them, he angrily already knew who they referred to.

That day, for the sake of the school population, Yuu Kaito redirected all questions towards the redhead and allowed Minamino some peace.

* * *

"Hoshino-san, can we have a moment?"

The young lady looked up from her studying to see girls from her year and older girls standing in a group looking down at her. "Eh?"

It was the end of school, and Botan had decided to spend just a little more time studying for English: her first class tomorrow. After everything Kaou had done for her, especially cheering her on with another love while being her fiancé, Botan figured she should at least be a start student in his class. Perhaps then she could decrease the large debt she had with him. However, apparently these girls wouldn't give Botan that chance.

"Follow us, Hoshino-san."

Sensing their malicious intent and their refusal to let her be, Botan collected her belongings and schoolbag and turned to face her friends and told them with a grin, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The girls of class 1-C nodded and helplessly watched their friend be led away to slaughter. Kotori and Naoko took action and left the classroom to find someone to rescue Botan.

Wordlessly Botan followed the gang of girls outside behind the sports equipment shed. Once they were safely hidden by it, they shoved Botan to the wall. "Stay away from Koutaishi-sensei!" the leader shouted.

"Eh?"

"You heard us, bitch," a third-year snapped while snatching Botan's bag from her hands. The older girl hit the younger one with it. "Don't make us warn you again."

"We've see you and the way that you act with him," another spat. She unzipped Botan's bag and flipped it upside down, emptying it completely of its contents. "You're only a first-year. You have no chance in hell with him, so stop pretending like you do!" She proceeded to step on the notebooks and texts with her dirty shoes.

"I think that there's a misunderstanding," Botan feebly attempted to explain.

The leader slapped Botan across the face. The jet-haired girl felt fire scorch her cheeks and tears wet her eyes. "There's no misunderstanding how you held onto him that afternoon!" the gang leader snarled. "You slut."

"What?"

"Don't act innocent! We saw you embrace Koutaishi-sensei!"

"Jealous?" The girls all turned around in surprise at the new voice. Shuuichi, while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smirked at the group. "You know, girls are uglier when they bully someone out of jealousy—especially when they're too much of cowards to confront a person by herself." Pushing off the wall and walking towards them slowly, his eyes darkened while saying, "So what makes you think that you ugly girls had a chance with Sensei anyway?"

"You shut up!"

"Yeah, what do you know?"

"I know you guys are making me sick." Holding up a first while standing by Botan, Shuuichi glowered, "I also know that I'm nothing like my 'nii-chan, so I'm not afraid to hit girls that piss me off. Shut up and get out of here."

Unable to retreat without a final word, the leader spat, "This isn't over, Hoshino." With that, the girls dispersed and disappeared towards their own classes.

Her bangs covering the top half of her face, Botan mumbled, "Thank you for helping me, Shuuichi-chan. I was in a lot of trouble back there."

"It's nothing," he blushed. He helped her collect her things off the ground and salvage whatever they could. Together they wiped the dirt off of her books and put them back into her bag, which Shuuichi dusted off against the wall for her. Once finished with that, he took Botan's schoolbag from her and swung it over his shoulder. "Here, I'll carry it."

Quietly she said, "Thanks."

Seeing the reddening mark on her face, Shuuichi then took Botan's hand and led her back towards the school. "Clubs aren't over yet, so the infirmary is still open. Let's put something on that before it gets worse." They silently entered the school clinic, where Shuuichi had Botan sit down on a stool while he looked for some antiseptic, cotton balls, and a cool press. When he came back with the needed the supplies, he sat across from Botan and gently began treating her swollen cheek. After a minute, he finally rallied enough courage to inquire, "Why were those girls bullying you about Koutaishi-sensei anyway?"

"Ah...apparently there are rumors going around school that Koutaishi-sensei and I are involved." Botan had collected herself just enough to smile as she spoke. She almost felt like the cheery girl Shuuichi recognized. "Senpai were curious about how true they all were."

Shuuichi frowned. Of course any girl the subject of those rumors would become target to bullying; a number of girls, especially third-years, had a large crush on the attractive English teacher. Shuuichi's mood did not brighten one bit at the additional thoughts of Botan and Koutaishi-sensei being in those rumors together or that Koutaishi-sensei was the reason for Botan being bullied. "Well, they're baseless anyway, so you shouldn't pay them any mind," he huffed while applying the cool press on Botan's cheek.

The young lady said nothing, which caused uneasiness to come over Shuuichi.

"They are, aren't they?"

"Not...not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Koutaishi-sensei and I...I mean Kaou 'nii-chan and I are childhood acquaintances," Botan blushed. She had no idea why she felt shy sharing this with Shuuichi, as if she and Kaou had something to hide. But there was something very intimate about her relationship with the older man that she didn't want others intruding upon. "We grew up together, so he's known me all my life."

"Oh, I see." There seemed to be more that should be said, but Shuuichi decided against pushing for it. If Botan felt uncomfortable telling him, he had no right to make her say anything about it.

"Kaou 'nii-chan just asks me how I'm doing and sees if I need help with anything. He tells me that I shouldn't push myself with memories since I made myself forget them for a reason. He just supports me whenever he finds time."

"Isn't it natural for childhood friends to be concerned for each other?" Shuuichi wanted to cut off his own tongue, it slowly ruining any chances he had with Botan. Why, when he wanted her to fall in love with him, was he encouraging her towards some other man? However, her feelings mattered first...right? If you loved someone, you wanted them to be happy foremost, right? "Just ignore what other people say about you and him. Whatever relationship you two have is only your business. If you get bothered like that again, just tell me or 'nii-chan."

"Thanks, Shuuichi-chan."

Leaning against the wall right outside of the infirmary, Kurama frowned at the turn of events. He had been settling some matters as a student council member when Botan's friend Kotori had run in and told him that Botan had been led away by a gang of girls. By the time he had found her location, Shuuichi had already dealt with the girls and had taken Botan to the infirmary.

Kurama cursed himself.

Not only had he failed in protecting Botan against bullies, but listening to her explanation for Shuuichi, she had also managed to recall her close relationship with Prince Kaou of Heaven. If Kurama did not proceed carefully, then Botan would regain all of her past memories and activate her robes, ending the game. She would be taken back to Heaven, married to her perfect prince, and forever be kept away and be unreachable to Kurama.

* * *

The Spirit Detective's worries multiplied the next day after school. Leaving for his part-time job with Shuuichi and Botan accompanying him, the redhead encountered Bara waiting for him outside the school gate.

Dazzling as ever, she greeted Shuuichi and Botan politely before turning to her main target. "Syuuichi-kun, can I have a moment of your time?"

"I guess," he answered a little cautiously. "I need to be somewhere soon or else I'll be late."

"Oh, it won't take long, I promise." She blushed, but Kurama didn't know if she was acting or being truly sincere. "I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you, Syuuichi-kun." And before anyone could blink, she pulled him into a bold kiss.

Botan and Shuuichi blinked in shock. Sensing an oncoming awkward atmosphere, Shuuichi tugged on Botan's arm and led her away. "We'll see you at home, 'nii-chan," the first-year said. "I'll tell your boss as we pass by that you might be a little late." Botan said nothing and did not turn around; she mindlessly followed after Shuuichi.

As he led Botan home, the first-year boy felt guilty and hurt for her. _I know that she likes 'nii-chan...and seeing him get confessed to and being kissed probably really hurt her. Lately, she's been getting hurt a lot because of other girls._ He mentally growled at his uselessness. _Why can't I protect the one I care about?_

With Botan and the human boy out of earshot, Bara pushed Kurama away and smirked victoriously. "I think your chances of having my sister fall in love with you just plummeted to the last level of Hell, Mr. Bastard Fox."

Knowing better than to give her a reaction but furious beyond reason, Kurama coldly retorted, "How's your search for Botan's heavenly robes coming? Found any sign of them yet?"

The words hit their mark as fire lit the maiden's light-violet eyes. "Smug bastard, are we?Well, in the end, you'll see that Botan doesn't love you and that she never could. Hopefully for you, you'll realize it before your own heart shatters into a million pieces at their wedding." With her nose pointed in the air, she marched away in a snit.

Needless to say, Kurama was so agitated during work that Manager-san told him to go home early.

"You're scaring our guests. You're giving everyone death glares, and I swear four tables' flowers have wilted because of you." She didn't add how everyone would shiver and squirm in fear and hopelessness whenever the hot redhead walked past in his foul mood. Manager-san ventured to ask, "Did something happen between Star-chan and you?"

Not caring to relive the earlier experience, Kurama simply changed out of his uniform and left the café without answering the question. When he reached home, he saw Botan sitting outside in the garden. Instead of going to the front door, he joined her on the bench.

"Botan-kun."

"Ah, welcome home, Syuuichi-senpai." She started to rise. "I'll go tell Shiori-san that you're back—"

He grabbed her wrist in earnest. "Wait. There's something I want to talk about."

_He must have told Tennyo-senpai that he loves her too. And he's going to tell me that I should forget my feelings for him..._ She mentally slapped herself. _No, there's no way that he knows that I like him._ Her heart thumped against her chest from her anxiety; she prayed that Syuuichi couldn't feel it through her pulse. "Yes?"

_Fool, what are you doing? What can you possibly say to her that would make this situation any better?_ "Botan, I...I just want you to know that when...when Tennyo-san kissed me, it didn't mean anything. It was one-sided, and none of my feelings were attached to that."

A part of her felt relieved, but she dared not admit that out loud. After all, there was still the possibility that in the end, Syuuichi would fall for the ever-alluring Tennyo Bara. Why wouldn't he? She was beautiful and smart; she already had an established relationship with him; and everyone in the school believed that they were a match made from Heaven. "Syuuichi-senpai, why are you justifying yourself to me? There's nothing for you to defend."

"I just don't want you to misunderstand anything, especially since we live in the same house."

Undoing his grip around her wrist, Botan beamed at Syuuichi in assurance. "Syuuichi-senpai, you having a girlfriend wouldn't change anything between us."

Watching her retreating form, he whispered, "No, Botan, it would change everything."


End file.
